Kim Beaudine Family Secret
by TheNurSoo
Summary: Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine, tuan putri yang sempurna bagi keluarga Kim Beaudine, gadis manis yang ceria dan mudah tersenyum. dan siapa sangka jika dibalik semua keindahannya terdapat sebuah percikan luka yang dalam. hingga Sehun datang dalam kehidupannya dan mengubah segalanya [HunSoo][ChanSoo][ChanBaek][KaiLu][SuLay] (You Are My First Starlight Radiance)
1. Prolog

Kim Beaudine Family Secret

.

.

.

 **Title** : Kim Beaudine Family Secret

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **Note** : This Is HunSoo, disini aku menggunakan character di novel Susan Elizabeth Phillips – Cal Me Irresistible, dan novel Lorraine Heath – A Duke Of Her Own.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Kim Beaudine Family

Terlahir sebagai tuan putri dari keluarga Beaudine tak membuat Kyungsoo senang, _well_ , hal itu dikarenakan semua orang sangat over protektiv padanya, Kyungsoo itu sudah besar, bukan lagi anak-anak yang harus dimanjakan ibu dan ayah mereka.

Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine, anak ke tiga keluarga Beaudine, kesayangan semua warga Wynette, adik dari seorang Jaksa penuntut Korea Selatan, dan adik dari seorang CEO muda Kim Beaudine Empire, bukanlah seorang yang manja, meskipun tak dipungkiri jika sifatnya seperti anak-anak. Kyungsoo terbiasa hidup dengan dikelilingi orang yang menyayanginya, namun sekarang ia harus merelakan itu semua demi pendidikannya dan juga masa depannya.

Mahasiswi tingkat dua Senior Hight School di salah satu sekolah terbaik AS. Kyungsoo terbiasa hidup dengan aturan, hidup dengan kasih sayang, dan tak terbiasa hidup dengan cara yang berantakan, baginya aturan sangatlah penting.

Putra sulung keluarga Beaudine, Kim Jun Myeon Beaudine, atau sebut saja Suho Beaudine, seorang Jaksa penuntut Korea Selatan yang sangat pandai dalam menyelesaikan masalah dan sangat mudah menemukan titik permasalahan yang sedang dihadapinya. Suho terbiasa hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orang tuanya, berbeda dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa jauh dari orang tuanya barang sedikitpun, jika dihitung sebenarnya Suho itu seorang jaksa junior di Korea namun dengan otaknya semua menjadi berbeda dan lancar-lancar saja.

Putra kedua keluarga Beaudine, Kim Jongin Beaudine, atau sebut saja Kai Beaudine. CEO muda perusahaan properti Beaudine Empire, pria lajang yang sukses paling diminati di Korea Selatan dan juga Wynette, wajah yang tampan dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang melekat pada diri Kim Jongin Beaudine merupakan daya tariknya untuk menjerat seorang wanita, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang agak sedikit kecoklatan.

Kim Theodore Beaudine, atau sebut saja Kim Ted Beaudine, dan istrinya Kim Meg Beaudine, Ted Beaudine, walikota Wynette Texas, seorang yang dapat diandalkan dengan segala ide-ide gila namun kreatifnya. Kim Meg Beaudine seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus seorang perancang busana yang sukses.

...o0o...

Oh'Connor Romanov Family

Oh Sehun Connor Romanov, putra bungsu keluarga Romanov yang selalu di bangga-banggakan oleh keluarganya, putra bungsu yang mampu mewujudkan mimpi kedua orang tuanya, putra yang juga dapat mewujudkan impian kakek dan neneknya. Kebanggaan keturunan Romanov. Wajah tampan juga otak cerdas yang dimiliki Sehun membuatnya terkenal dalam lingkungan sekitarnya, Sehun menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, tak heran jika banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Sehun mahasiswa Han Young Senior High School di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Oh Luhan Romanov, putri sulung keluarga Romanov yang sangat suka membuat masalah dimana-mana, bukan Luhan namanya jika tak suka dengan sebuah tantangan, bukan Luhan namanya jika menjadi seorang pendiam dalam hidupnya. Luhan itu berbeda dengan Sehun, meskipun mereka lahir dalam rahim yang sama namun mereka benar-benar berbeda jika menyangkut sifatnya. Luhan sekarang sudah menginjak umur 25 tahun, umur dimana seseorang seharusnya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bukannya bermalas malasan di rumah.

Oh Dexter Connor Romanov dan istrinya, Oh Kate Rose Romanov, orang tua yang penuh dengan kasih sayang kepada kedua anaknya, Sehun yang tampan dan Luhan yang cantik selalu menjadi kelemahan Kate Rose. Kate Rose merupakan saudara kembar Byun Jenny Rose Ravensley (ibu Baekhyun & Yixing). Kate Rose tak bisa hidup tanpa kedua anaknya dan suami tercintanya, Kate Rose, seseorang yang penuh dengan kasih sayang terhadap orang sekitarnya kini harus menghadapi sebuah ujian yang amat sangat tak diinginkan semua ibu yang ada di dunia.

Park Hawkhurst Family

Park Chanyeol Hawkhurst, sahabat kecil Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine, serta putra tunggal keluarga Hawkhurst. Seorang kapten basket disekolahnya dan seseorang yang cukup populer dan di idamkan banyak wanita. Dengan berbagai prestasi yang diperolehnya dalam pertandingan Basket beberapa Sekolah cukup menjadikan Chanyeol sedikit populer dibandingkan dengan aktor maupun aktris. Chanyeol bercita-cita masuk dalam tim nasioanal basket Korea Selatan, namun semua itu gagal saat ia mengenal seorang gadis yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Bahkan mampu mengubah mimpinya.

Park Siwon Hawkhurst, Perdana Mentri Korea Selatan ke 6 (1998-sekarang), dilantik pada tanggal 15 juni 2015, mendapat gelar LL.B pada tahun 1981 dari jurusan hukum di Universitas Sungkyunkwan, dan lulus ujian Advokat Nasional ke-23 pada tahun yang sama. Park Siwon Hawkhurst memperoleh gelar LL.M pada tahun 2006 dari sekolah pancasarjana Hukum Sungkyunkwan. Park Siwon Hawkhurst dulunya adalah seorang Jaksa, menghabiskan tiga puluh tahun sebagai seorang Jaksa.

Park Louisa Hawkhurst, istri Park Siwon Hawkhurst. Louisa sama seperti kebanyakan seorang ibu, penuh kasih sayang pada keluarganya dan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Namun berbeda jika menyangkut putra semata wayangnya, Park Chanyeol Hawkhurst. Louisa akan menjadi monster yang mengerikan jika Park Chanyeol hawkhurst membuat masalah sedikitpun.

Byun Rose Ravensley Family

Byun Baekhyun Ravensley dan saudara kembarnya, Byun Yixing Ravensley. Seorang yang cantik dan seorang yang mempunyai suara paling bagus di Han Young Senior Hight School. Mimpi mereka adalah sebagai seorang penyanyi namun naas, kedua orang tua mereka tak mengijinkannya, menjadi pusat perhatian dan seseorang yang di cintai banyak orang adalah mimpi Baekhyun dan Yixing namun tidak dengan orang tuanya, menurut orangtua mereka yang berhak mencintai dan menyayangi mereka hanyalah ayah dan ibunya, bukan orang lain yang mengenal mereka sebagai seorang fans.

Byun Yixing Ravensley, meskipun semua orang mengira mereka kembar, namun kenyataannya mereka berbeda umur, Yixing seorang pengacara publik, pengacara yang menghabiskan hidupnya dengan mencintai seorang jaksa penuntut yang arogan dan egois, meskipun Yixing mengakui jika orang tersebut selalu benar dalam mendakwah seorang kriminal. Namun dibalik sifat arogannya yang bahkan sulit ditaklukkan itu, Yixing tau jika suatu saat nanti akan tiba waktunya mereka saling mencintai.

Byun Jeremy Rose Ravensley dan Byun Jenny Rose Ravensley, seorang Dosen Sogang Universitas Seoul. Mereka berdua Dosen mata pelajaran Ekonomi, sikap baik dan ramah mereka berdua membuat semua muridnya menyayangi mereka dan memilihnya sebagai dosen favorit mereka. Namun akan menjadi seorang yang pemarah jika menyangkut sebuah tugas.

Wu Skipjack Family

Wu Spence Skipjack, orang yang sangat di hormati di kawasan Lexington, Virginia. seorang Mafia dari Lexington. Mempunyai seorang istri yang tercantik di dunia, namun dengan sikap yang kurang sopan dan blak-blak an, Wu Sunny Skipjack. Juga memiliki putra kembar, Wu Yifan Skipjack dan Wu Jasper Skipjack.

Wu Yifan Skipjack, sangat bereda dengan Wu Jasper Skipjack, Jasper terbiasa dengan sikap tak bermoralnya dan Yifan dengan sikap Bermoralnya. Yifan seorang Dokter Rumah Sakit di Lexington, seorang Dokter yang ceria dan tampan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jasper.

Wu Jasper Skipjack, pembalap motor yang penuh dengan prestasi-prestasi dan kemampuan-kemampuan yang cukup mengejutkan. Dibalik sikap Jasper yang tak bermoral tersimpan segudang prestasi jika menyangkut arena balap. Jalanan merupakan hidupnya, menjadi seorang pembalap adalah cita-citanya meskipun banyak yang menyayangkan hal itu, _well_ , itu karena menjadi pebalap taruhannya adalah nyawa. Wajahnya yang tampan mampu memikat semua orang dan juga dengan prestasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

END or NEXT ?

Di tunggu Reviewnya All...

See you bye bye

Salam Manis

-Nuriya Rohmah-


	2. Chapter 1 : Be In Seoul

Kim Beaudine Family Secret

.

.

.

 **Title** : Kim Beaudine Family

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **Note** : This Is HunSoo, disini aku menggunakan character di novel Susan Elizabeth Phillips – Cal Me Irresistible, dan novel Lorraine Heath – A Duke Of Her Own.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"bersiaplah sayang, jadwal penerbanganmu sebentar lagi bukan?"

Benar, jadwal penerbangannya dua jam lagi, dan apa yang gadis manis itu lakukan dari tadi? Bukannya membantu ibunya mengemasi barang-barangnya yang akan ia butuhkan nantinya, ia malah bersenang-senang dengan bergelayut manja pada lengan ayahnya.

"sebentar lagi Dad," ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan ayahnya.

"putri kecil ayah akan terlambat jika tak segera berkemas," laki-laki itu menatap putrinya lekat-lekat, putrinya yang selalu tertawa dan manja pada dirinya sekarang akan jauh dari jangkauannya. "mandilah _sweatheart_ , kau bau"

"apa Dad aru saja mengataiku bau?"

"benar. Agar kau cepat mandi"

"Dad, aku akan merindukan Daddy dan Mommy, bisakah aku tak pergi ke Korea? Disana pasti sangat membosankan jika tak ada Dad dan Mom"

"ada Junmyeon dan Jongin yang akan menjagamu sayang, anggaplah Suho seperti Mom dan anggaplah Jongin sebagai Dad cepatlah mandi atau kau akan tertinggal pesawat"

Gadis manis itu menuruti perkataan ayahnya, masalahnya akan lebih rumit jika ia tertinggal pesawat, dan akan semakin rumit jika ayahnya marah padanya.

"Soo~ya, mandilah dengan air hangat sayang, Mom sudah menyiapkannya sedari tadi"

"yes Mom"

Hanya gumaman kecil yang dapat ibu muda itu dengar. Ia menghampiri suaminya dan duduk disamping suaminya, _well_. Suami tampannya kini sedang sangat serius membaca berita yang entah kenapa sepertinya sangat menarik.

"apa yang kau baca?"

"Wu Spence Skipjack berada di Korea"

...oOo...

Suasana bandara beegitu ramai, para pengunjung berjalan kesana-kemari, berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan sebagainya, Kyungsoo terus menerus memandang ayah da ibunya dengan lekat-lekat, matanya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata kapanpun. Sekali saja ia mengedipkan matanya, maka air mata itu akan tumpah.

"Dad, Mom. Aku mencintai kalian, tetaplah sehat saat aku tak ada, dan jangan lupa berkunjung, aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa kalian"

Mrs Kim dan Mr Kim terkekeh dengan adegan tangisan Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti dibuat-buat, memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya dan mengecup keningnya lama. Seakan mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada putrinya agar tetap sehat dan tetap menjaga diri.

"Dad dan Mom tak akan lupa untuk berkunjung sayang"

"jika kalian berbohong, aku akan melarikan diri dan kembali ke Wynette"

"akan Dad pastikan jika itu tak akan terjadi"

"Mom juga akan memastika itu tak akan terjadi _sweatheart_ "

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menyeret koper besarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya dan mengautkan dalam hatinya jika ini hanya perjalanan biasa, dan, bukankah Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan perjalanan Amerika-Korea? Bahkan itu sangat menyenangkan, _well_. Karena saat itu Mr Kim dan Mrs Kim ikut dalam perjalanan itu.

...oOo...

Pesawat yang Kyungsoo tumpangi mendarat di bandara Incheon tepat pukul 09:30 pagi, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya yang akan menjemputnya, namun Kyungsoo tak menemukan mereka. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah saat tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Suho dan Jongin, dalam pesan yang beberapa jam yang lalu, yang Kyungsoo terima dari Jongin mengatakan jika mereka akan menjemput adik manisnya tepat pukul 09:30. Namun sekarangpun batang hidung mereka tak terlihat.

Ponsel yang berada didalam saku jaket yang Kyungsoo kenakan berdering, terdapat sebuah pesan dari ibunya yang menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo sampai dengan selamat. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo membalasnya, mengatakan dalam pesan jika ia sampai dengan selamat dan baik-baik saja. Lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaket.

Dari pada berlama-lama menunggu Suho dan Jongin menjemputnya,, Kyungsoo memilih menghentikan taksi, namun saat itu juga sebuah mobil BMW keluaran terbaru berhenti didepannya, sosok Jongin dalam balutan jas yang masih rapi keluar dari dalam mobil dengan sangat anggun. Tak lupa melepas kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"oppa sangat lama"

"maafkan aku _sweatheart_ , dalam perjalanan kemari Suho mendapat panggilan dari kantor kejaksaan dan kami terpaksa memutar balik untuk mengantarkan Suho ke kantornya"

"oppa memang sangat pandai dalam membuat alasan"

"ohh...apa kau marah sekarang? Maafkan aku sayang, tadi benar-benar mendadak"

Kyungsoo tak mendengarkan permintaan maaf Jongin, ia sibuk menarik koper besarnya dan memasukkannya dalam bagasi mobil, Jongin membantunya. Jongin melihat sepatu yang Kyungsoo kenakan, sepatu yang sebulan lalu ia berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum melihat adiknya memakai sepatu yang ia berikan.

"apa _sneakers_ nya nyaman dipakai?"

"tentu saja, terima kasih untuk sepatunya oppa"

"sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Akan ku pastikan kau akan merasa bosan setelah berada didalam rumah"

Kyugsoo memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa ia lakukan dengan Jongin, dulu saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi bersama ke Lotte World banyak orang yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun dalam kenyataannya mereka adalah kakak beradik. Dan Kyugsoo tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi lagi.

"apa oppa tak ada metting hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak, hanya beberapa pertemuan dengan klien, dan itu bisa di lakukan besok. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan adik manis ku"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"kau terdengar seperti _uncle_ - _uncle_ mesum"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, memeluk adiknya dan menggumankan kata maaf karena terlambat menjemputnya selama tiga puluh menit. Pelukan itu berlangsung lama, jika Kyungsoo boleh mengakui, ia juga merindukan kakaknya yang paling tampan ini.

"aku merindukanmu Soo Beaudine"

"aku juga merindukanmu oppa" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, dan bibir Jongin mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. sebuah kasih sayang dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya. "aku ingin pergi ke sekolah baruku, aku ingin melihat apakah sekolah baruku sangat istimewa"

"apapun untukmu tuan putri"

Mereka memasuki mobil, Kyungsoo duduk di samping kemudi dan Jongin yang mengemudikan mobilnya, Kyungsoo sesekali melihat-lihat keadaan Korea yang tak banyak berubah. Sebuah toko _ice_ _cream_ yang ramai membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencicipinya, namun segera ia tahan karena tak mungkin menghentikan mobil saat baru beberapa menit di jalankan.

"oppa. Apa nama sekolah baruku?"

"Han Young High School" gumam Jongin pelan. "kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, sekolah itu sangat luar biasa Soo, kau akan takjub saat melihatnya, apapun yang kau butuhkan, ada disana"

Kyungsoo ber oh ria mendengarkan cerita Jongin yang sepertinya tak akan ada ujungnya, Jongin itu jika sudah berada didekat Kyungsoo akan terus menerus bercerita, seolah tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk diceritakan. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir, kenapa Jongin tak menjadi seorang guru saja jika dia suka bercerita.

"yeah, terserah. Apapun yang oppa katakan, aku yakin itu tidak seratus persen benar"

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobil yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin tumpangi. Kyungsoo merasa pengap saat terlalu lama berada didalam mobil, ia membukan jemdela mobil dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang yang menaiki sebuah motor sport putih.

Badannya tinggi dan kulitnya putih, pria yang Kyungsoo lihat itu melepas helm yang dikenakan, dan wajah tampan itu terlihat dalam jelas saat pria yang Kyungsoo lihat itu menghadap ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

"Jasper"

Lampu kembali menyala menjadi hijau, pria yang Kyungsoo lihat kembali mengenakan helmnya dan melajukan motornya bersamaan dengan berjalannya mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Jongin.

"apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ah...tidak, oppa pasti salah dengar"

"benarkah? Tapi aku tadi sangat yakin jika kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti J—"

"mengemudilah dengan benar dan jangan banyak bicara" Jongin terdiam.

"siap tuan putri" ucapnya dengan lantang.

...oOo...

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Kyungsoo keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil dan berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"jadi ini yang oppa sebut dengan Han Young High school?"

"benar. Menakjubkan bukan?"

"yeah, aku mengakuinya"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang Kyunngsoo asumsikan sebagai kepala sekolah Han Young High Scool menghampirinya dan menyapa Jongin, tak lupa memberikan sebuah peghormatan.

"Tuan Kim, kapan andai sampai? Seharusnya anda menghubungi saya terlebih dahulu agar saya dapat menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna."

"tak ada sesuatu yang sempurna Mr Jeon"

Jongin tersenyum pada kepala sekolah. Dan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo. "Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine, anda bisa memanggilnya Soo Beaudine. Adik ku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kepla sekolah, hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap bangunan yang ada didepannya.

"Mr Jeon, bisakah anda menemani adik saya berkeliling? Saya akan mengurus formulir pendaftaran Kyungsoo"

"tetu saja"

Mr Jeon dan Kyungsoo melihat-lihat isi sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat Kyungsoo menuntut ilmu, sementara Jongin mengurus pendaftarannya. Kyungsoo beberapa kali takjub dengan berbagai bunga yang tertanam taman belakang sekolah ini, sangat indah.

"Mr Jeon. Saya pikir saya siap berangkat sekolah hari ini juga. Sangat menarik"

Mr Jeon terkekeh sebentar.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat-lihat apapun yang bisa ia lihat hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah motor sport yang tadi ia lihat di lampu merah. Motor sport putih. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak terlalu yakin jika itu motor yang sama, _well_. Dikorea tak hanya satu motor yang seperti itu, mungkin beribu ribu.

Ponsel kepala sekolah berdering, Kyungsoo mendengarnya, dan sepertinya hal yang buruk akan terjadi, dan benar saja, kepala sekolah harus menghadiri rapat mendadak dan tak bisa menemani Kyungsoo melihat-lihat seisi sekolah.

"tak apa _sir_ , kau bisa pergi, kurasa Jongin oppa sebentar lagi akan selesai dengan formulir pendaftarannya"

"tidak tidak, aku akan memanggilkan seseorang untukmu, dia akan menemanimu melihat seisi sekolah"

"baiklah"

Tak lama kemudia seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah datar dan kulit putih pucat mendekat ke arah kyungsoo dan kepala sekolah.

"Sehun~ah bisakah kau menemaninya melihat seisi sekolah?" tanpa mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya, Mr Jeon meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun di taman.

Keduanya dilanda kecanggungan dan keheningan, Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo seolah pernah melihat gadis manis itu, dan Kyungsoo juga sebaliknya, menetap Sehun dengan kedua hazelnya yang bulat dan menggemaskan.

Sehun memalingkan mukanya terlebih dahulu, berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu"

"lampu merah"

"ahh...benar, kau gadis yang ada dilampu merah itu. Wow, aku tak menyangka jika kau Soo Beaudine, tuan putri Kim Beaudine"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lagi, menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat, sedangkan Sehun mulai merasa aneh ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Kyungsoo tetap pada pandangannya, langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"dimana letak perpustakaan di sekolah ini?"

Sehun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya mendadak, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunjuk arah selatan.

"disamping laboratorium komputer"

 _Kyungsoo Pov_

Apakah ini yang dinamakan reingkarnasi? Dia begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kucintai, dan seandainya jika dia memang seorang yang dulu pernah ku sukai maka aku tak akan melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sangat merindukannya hingga mati-matian dalam diri ku kutahan rasa rindu itu sampai sekarang.

Kau memang mirip dengannya Sehun, tapi aku percaya bahwa kau tetaplah kau, dan Jasper tetaplah Jasper.

Bisakah aku memelukmu dan menganggapmu sebagai Jasper? Pasti tak bisa bukan? Itu hannyalah harapanku saja. Jadi lupakanlah.

Aku berjalan dibelakang Sehun, melihat langkahnya yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin jauh, _well_ , itu karena aku dan Sehun sedang berjalan. Aku melihat murid-murid sempat melirikku dan tatapan mereka seperti tatapan seorang yang sedang iri.

Yah, mungkin mereka ingin melihat-lihat isi sekolah dan ditemani Sehun juga, ku akui Sehun memang tampan, dan dia sangat tinggi, mungkin tinggiku hanya sampai dadanya saja, tapi aku berani bertaruh jika Sehun itu orang yang tidak sopan.

Kita lihat saja, apakah tebakanku benar atau kah salah.

"disini letak perpustakaan sekolah ini, kau bisa mendapatkan jenis buku apapun yang kau mau kecuali yang berbau pornografi dan hal-hal terlarang lainnya" aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku berjalan lebih dekat didepan pintu masuk perpustakaan, aku melihat banyak siswa yang berada didalam sana, mungkin mereka sedang membaca buku atau sejenisnya.

"apa lagi yang ingin kau lihat di sekolah ini?" tanya Sehun, membuatku berpikir.

Namun sebelum aku menjawabnya, Jongin oppa datang dan menghampiriku dan Sehun, ia berkata jika ia mencariku kemana-mana dan ternyata aku ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Jongin oppa menatap Sehun sebentar dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mau menemaniku melihat seisi sekolah, padahal aku belum melihat segalanya, yang baru kulihat hanyalah kelas-kelas murid kelas sepuluh sampai dua belas, lapangan olahraga seperti basket dan lainnya, lalu perpustakaan.

Jongin oppa mengacaukan segalanya saat dia datang, tiba-tiba mood ku hancur begitu saja, dan memilih mengajak Jongin oppa pulang ke rumah.

"oppa, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku mengantuk"

Sehun sudah pergi sejak Jongin oppa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, entah pergi kemana. Yang jelas aku tak mau tau dia pergi kemana, itu bukan urusan Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine.

 _Kyungsoo Pov end_

...oOo...

Para pelayan berlarian kesana kemari, menyiapkan makan malam besar untuk tuan rumah dan juga tuan putri mereka, sejak mereka mendengar jika putri Mr Kim akan pindah ke korea semua pelayan sibuk dengan urusan mereka, mereka disibukkan dengan segala keperluan yang akan dibutuhkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Mobil BMW itu memasuki area mansion Kim 2 –karena yang pertama ada di Wynette- dengan perlahan, Jongin keluar dari dalam mobil dan berputar untuk membukakkan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

Semua pelayan yang ada di luar membungkuk sopan. Seakan yang berjalan di depan mereka adalah presiden Amerika Serikat.

Berbagai macam makanan terhidang di meja makan. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru dan tak menemukan yang ia cari, _well_. Yang Kyungsoo cari itu Suho, sedari tadi ia belum melihat kakaknya yang pintar itu? Sekarang dimana Suho? Ohh...atau jangan-jangan Suho masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya yang ada dikantor? Atau mungkin sedang menghadiri persidangan.

Kyungsoo memaklumi ketidak adaanya Suho di rumah, karena Suho memang orang yang sibuk diantara orang yang paling sibuk sekalipun.

"sepertinya Suho hyung belum pulang Soo, apa kita akan makan terlebih dahulu?"

"tidak, kita harus menunggu Suho oppa pulang, aku akan masuk kedalam kamar sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian" Jongin mengangguk. Ia juga masuk kedalam kamar dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Apapun yang terjadi mereka tak akan makan jika Suho belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian, Suho pulang dengan wajah lelahnya. Saat melihat Kyungsoo berada didepan telivisi Suho mengembangkan senyumannya dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"kau sudah sampai rupanya. Aku merindukanmu Soo"

"yah...dan oppa, kenapa tak menjemputku dibandara?"

"maaf, ada sebuah pertemuan mendadak yang mengharuskan semua anggota divisiku hadir"

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Suho sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"bagaimana bisa aku makan jika oppa belum pulang dari kantor?"

"kau adik yang baik" menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo gemas. "ayo kita makan,panggil Jongin di atas _sweatheart_ "

Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin sedikit keras, lalu suara Jongin terdengar mengatakan sebentar, dan Kyungsoo turun, duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Jongin turun ke bawah untuk makan. Suho masih mengganti bajunya di atas, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sudah sangat lapar sedari tadi, tapi ia tahan karena makan tanpa kakak-kakak tampannya itu akan tidak lengkap nantinya, dan ditambah dengan pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang kembali mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada Wu Jasper Skipjack. Orang pernah bilang jika di dunia ini ada tujuh orang yang berwajah mirip, mungkin Sehun dan Jasper salah satunya.

"Soo. Apa kau melamun"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "ah...tidak, hanya memikirkan Dad dan Mom"

"mereka baik-baik saja Soo. Tak perlu khawatir" ujar Jongin sambil duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana dengan Korea? Lebih menarik dari Amerika Bukan?"

"hmm" yah benar, Kyungsoo akui jika Korea memang lebih menarik dari Amerika. Alasannya hanya satu, karena disinilah Kyungsoo bertemu dengan orang yang wajahnya begitu mirip dan berhasil mengguncang hatinya.

"mulai sekarang kau siswa tingkat dua Han Young senior high school, jadilah gadis manis yang baik saat di sekolah"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah, perkataan Suho harus ia camkan dalam hati dengan baik-baik karena Suho tak akan menerima kesalahan barang sedikitpun, dalam hidupnya, seorang Kim Junmyeon Beaudine tak akan pernah mengalami kesalahan, dan jika ia mengalami kesalahan ia akan segera memperbaikinya dengan sangat cepat.

"aku akan menginap di apartemen, jaga rumah ini untukku" ujar Suho seenak jidat.

"jadi untuk apa kita mempunyai rumah sebesar ini jika tuan rumah selalu menginap di apartemennya? Apa hyung berencana meniduri kekasihmu?"

"kau sangat cerewet Kim Kai Beaudine"

"nama ku Kim Jongin Beaudine bukan Kim Kai Beaudine, jangan panggil aku Kai saat dirumah hyung"

"terserah kau saja"

"bisakah kalian berdua diam? Selera makan ku jadi hilang karena kalian selalu bicara hal yang tak ku mengerti"

Jongin dan Suho terdiam setelah mendengar teguran Kyungsoo yang menurut Suho sama seperti teguran ibu mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam, tak ada yang berani bicara karena takut dengan mulut pedas Kyungsoo. _well_ , perempuan memang seperti itu, menakutkan jika sudah marah.

...oOo...

Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam, sangat terang dan sangat menyeramkan namun menenangkan, berbagai foto tertempel dengan sangat rapi, beberapa mainan tersimpan rapi dalam rak yang sudah disediakan. Tangan kekar itu terus-menerus menekan stik _playstation_ , memainkan game dengan sangat serius dan akan mengerang saat game berakhir.

"ahh, seharusnya aku memukulnya dengan ertubi-tubi agar aku menang"

Suara dering ponsel dari pemuda tinggi itu terdengar, sebuah panggilan masuk. Menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"halo?"

"hei, Changyeol~ah, ahh rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang" tanya suara diseberang telefon.

"aku baik-baik saja, ohh apa ini Kyungsoo?"

"benar"

"wow, aku tak menyangka kau sudah berada di Korea"

Kyungsoo tau dan sangat tau, pasti teman kecilnya itu sekarang sedang ertingkah aneh karena mendengar kabar keberadaan Kyungsoo di Korea. _Well_ , Park Chanyeol Hawkhurst akan sangat senang jika melihat sahabat kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan berada di Korea.

"tuan putri sudah berada di Korea, dan aku akan menghajarmu besok karena tak datang menjemputku"

"kau terlalu kejam"

"benarkah? Ahh, lupakan tentang itu, aku mendengar dari bibi Luoisa jika kau murid Han Young High School? Apa benar"

"yeah, ada apa dengan sekolah itu?"

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris diseberang telepon, membuat Chanyeo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, demi keselamatan telinga besarnya.

"ada apa denganmu? Apa kau gila setelah datang ke Korea?"

"tidak. Wow! Sepertinya kita akan satu sekolah lagi setelah ini"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, menerka-nerka perkataan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bingung, dan menepuk jidatnya sedikit keras saat tau makna tersirat dari ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"jangan, jangan"

"benar, aku murid Han Young High School mulai besok, bersiaplah kau Chanyeolie"

Lalu panggilan itu berakhir, Chanyeol menyumpah serapahi Kyungsoo dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan satu sekolah lagi? Harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol Hawkhurts akan menurun jika Kyungsoo mengatakan pada seluruh sekolah tentang rahasianya, dan jika Baekhyun mendengarnya? Hancurlah kau Mr Park.

"gadis itu benar-benar"

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya diatas kasur yang empuk, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, masa-masa dimana ia masih sangat kecil dan masih bersama Kyungsoo yang manis dan polos, Chanyeol sejujurnya merindukan Kyungsoo, namun ketika mengingat rahasia buruk Chanyeol ada ditangan Kyungsoo, rasa rindu Chanyeol di gantikan dengan kemarah yang tentu hanya bercanda.

"sepertinya sekarang kau bertambah cantik saja Soo, ahh, aku merindukanmu"

...oOo...

"Lu, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan sayang"

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat. "aku akan mengambil pekerjaan yang direkomendasikan Dad, Mom tak perlu khawatir"

"apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"tentu saja" ujar Luhan dengan mantap.

Sejujurnya Luhan tak menyukai pekerjaan yang direkomendasikan ayahnya. Well, itu karena pekerjaan yang direkomendasikan ayahnya adalah seorang sekertaris perusahaan, ohh, itu sangat tidak cocok dengan Luhan, seharusnya Luhan menjadi model atau penyanyi saja, untuk apa wajah cantiknya jika ia seorang sekertaris perusahaan?.

"kalau begitu, mulai besok kau akan bekerja..." Mrs Oh mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Luhan hendak menyela perkataannya. "tak ada bantahan" Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Mom, setidaknya beri sedikit waktu"

"kau pasti hanya ingin bersenang-senang"

"ahh, molla. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun akan mengajaknya ke jeju besok, lalu jika aku besok bekerja bagaimana dengan jeju?"

"jeju bisa menunggu sayang"

"baiklah aku menyerah"

Terdengar suara motor yang diparkirkan didepan rumah, dan seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah lelahnya, lekas menaruh ranselnya dikursi dan ikut duduk bergabung dengan keluarganya.

"ada apa? kenapa kalian semua diam?"

Pertanyaan pertama Sehun saat masuk ke dalam rumah membuat Luhan muak, tatapannya tajam dan mengarah ke Sehun, Sehun diam tak tau dengan situasinya, jika ia bicara mungkin Luhan akan berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan, hah, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Sehun~ah, mulai besok Luhan akan bekerja sebagai sekertaris perusahaan yang di rekomendasikan ayahmu"

Pernyataan itu membuat Sehun melongo, apa apaan ini, Oh Luhan Romanov yang tak pernah memikirkan tentang pekerjaan mulai besok akan bekerja? Dan sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan yang di rekomendasikan ayahnya, Sehun senang bukan main, kini kakaknya yang seperti anak kecil dan suka membuat masalah sedikit demi sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan dan memulai lembaran baru.

"selamat nonna, semoga kau tidak bosan dengan pekerjaannya" Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

"hmm" _awas saja kau Oh Sehun._

Ruang makan itu lenggang, meyisakan bunyi wortel yang sedang di potong, tak lama kemudian Mr Oh pulang dengan senyum cerah, namun terlihat sekali jika wajahnya sangatlah lelah karena begitu banyaknya pekerjaan di kantor.

"Dad, apa benar Lu nonna akan mulai bekerja besok?"

"diamlah Oh Sehun, jangan membahasnya lagi" _telingaku rasanya ingin terbakar mendengar tentang 'pekerjaan'._

Mr Oh dan Mrs Oh terkekeh, Luhan terlihat sangat kesal dengan Sehun yang terus menerus membahas tentang pekerjaan.

Makanan itu terhidang dengan sangat rapi diatas meja makan, Luhan yang pertama kali senang, lalu disambung senyuman manis Sehun dan aura tampan Mr Oh, mereka makan tanpa suara, karena memang peraturan dalam keluarga Oh saat makan tak ada yang boleh berbicara, tetap fokuslah pada makananmu saja.

Tak lama kemudian makan malam berakhir, jam menunjukkan pukul 19:00, belum terlalu malam, dan tak apa jika menghabiskan waktu sambil bermain ponsel didalam kamar sambil menikmati cemilan malam.

Sehun menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, melepas charger ponsel dan mulai membuka akun media sosial, beberapa berita baru langsung memenuhi pemberitahuan diponsel Sehun, Sehun mengabaikannya dan memilih mencari nama yang sedari tadi mengganggu otaknya.

Sehun mengetik nama 'Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine' di dalam kolom pencarian dan menekan tombol 'cari'. Dalam sekejap beberapa nama yang mirip ikut muncul, hanya satu nama yang Sehun butuhkan, dan pencariannya tak berujung sia-sia, akun media sosial yang ia cari terdapat di arutan paling atas. Di bukanya akun itu, Sehun melihat beberapa foto Kyungsoo bersama keluarganya.

Dan juga ternyata Kyungsoo sangat terkenal di negaranya, bahkan di Korea, mungkin lebih terkenal daibandingkan dengan artis sekalipun.

"woah! Dia memang menarik"

...oOo...

Rumah besar itu didominasi dengan warna putih dan lantai marmer. Di setiap sudutnya terdapat bunga yang bermekaran indah, seorang gadis cantik keluar dari dalam kamar dengan pakaian kasualnya, sepatu _sneakers_ yang memperlihatkan jika ia akan bermain basket.

"Baek, kau mau kemana sayang? Dimana eonni mu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu.

"aku tak tau Mom, saat aku pulang sekolah eonni sudah tak ada di rumah"

"bisa bantu Mom mencari Yixing?"

"maaf Mom, tapi aku ada janji bermain basket dengan Chanyeol"

"semalam ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mrs Byun mengeryitkan dahinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00 dan Yixing belum juga pulang, lalu Baekhyun di jam seperti ini akan bermain basket dengan Chanyeol? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan putri-putrinya, ini sudah malam dan mereka keluar masuk kedalam rumah dengan seenak jidat.

"jangan terlalu lama"

"baiklah"

Baekhyun mengamil bola basketnya dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel, lalu berjalan keluar rumah, namun berhenti tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Mom, aku melihat jadwal Yixing eonni hari ini, dan kemungkinan ia lembur, jadi jangan terlalu cemas" lalu kembali berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"benar, semoga saja seperti yang Baekhyun katakan"

...oOo...

"sebentar lagi aku sampai, tunggulah sebentar"

Panggilan itu berakhir, Suho memilih fokus pada kemudinya dan tak ingin menerima panggilan, panggilan apapun itu tak akan ia jawab jika ia sedang terburu-buru seperti saat ini. Laju mobilnya semakin lama semakin cepat, bahkan menerobos lampu merah, untung saja tak ada polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Suho untuk segara sampai di tempat tujuannya, mobilnya terpakir di basement, dan segera menuju apertemennya.

Suho segera berlari menuju apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa, Yixing pasti sudah menunggunya sangat lama. _Well_ , Suho memang tidak memberitau Yixing _password_ apartemennya, karena bagaimanapun Suho itu seorang jaksa yang mempunyai sebuah privasi tentang dokumen kasus-kasusnya, dan Yixing adalah pengacara. Bagaimana jika Yixing melihat dokumen yang Suho kerjakan? Itu akan berdampak buruk pada divisinya.

"apa kau menunggu sangat lama?" Yixing tak berkata, sibuk memandangi wajah Suho.

"maaf, tadi macet dan adikku baru saja pulang dari AS, jadi aku..."

Yixing menghentikan ucapan Suho dengan cara menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir _sexy_ Suho. Suho diam dan tersenyum, dipeluknya tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu, dan mencium wangi aroma rambut Yixing.

"aku merindukanmu"

"hmmm, aku juga"

Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama, Suho dengan cekatan membawa Yixing masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menurunkan Yixing di sofa depan televisi, tak lupa dengan Suho yang ikut duduk disebelah Yixing, kembali memeluk kekasihnya dan memencet remote, menyalakan televisi acara kesukaan mereka berdua.

"apa kau sudah makan sayang? Kau terlihat lebih kurus?" Yixing menggeleng, tanda ia sudah makan sebelum berkunjung ke sini.

"bagaimana denganmu? Apa pekerjaanmu membuatmu lelah?" Suho mengangguk, jujur saja, ia lelah dengan semua kasus-kasus bodoh itu.

"ingin makan sesuatu?"

"aku ingin memakanmu"

Yixing sedikit menggeser jarak duduk mereka, Suho yang mesum pasti sebentar lagi akan muncul saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini.

"aku aka membuatkan sup tahu, tunggu disini, tak akan lama" Suho megangguk.

Namun tuan Kim Suho Beaudine itu sangat mudah merasa bosan, hingga mematikan televisi dan menghampiri Yixing yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Tangan kekar itu dengan sempurna melingkah di pinggang Yixing da meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing.

"kenapa sangat lama sekali hmm"

"sebentar lagi sayang"

Suho tersenyum, dan menghadiahi Yixing dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tengkuknya. Saat itu juga Yixing merasa geli dan berbalik menghadap Suho. Dan Suho tau jika ini akan terjadi, maka tanpa meyianyiakan kesempatan, Suho mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing. bibir itu hanya menempel, namun lama-kelamaan lumatan-lumatan kecil itu mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Yixing memukul dada bidang Suho saat nafasnya mulai menipis, Suho melepaskan ciumannya, menempelkan keningnya dan kening Yixing, sedikit kecupan kecil lagi dan Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mempersilahkan Yixing untuk melanjutkan masakannya.

Suho duduk di kursi dan menatap kekasihnya, Yixing sangat _sexy_ jika sedang berkutat dengan dapur, apalagi saat memakai apron bergambar kartun itu, sangat mirip dengan ibunya, cantik dan manis.

"aku lapar sayang"

"sebentar lagi akan selesai Mr Kim"

"hmm, pastikan tidak memasukkan terlalu banyak garam kedalam supnya"

...oOo...

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggeram tak terima, seolah-olah bumi sebentar lagi akan berhenti berputar dan berubah bentu menjadi kotak, dasinya yang tadinya sangat rapi kini berantakan, tak terpakai degan rapi.

"apa saja yang kalian lakukan hah!"

"menangkap satu gadis saja tak bisa, apa aku menggajimu untuk bersenang-senang?"

"tidak tuan" jawab mereka serempak.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan menatap anak buahnya tajam. Uangnya melayang dengan sia-sia karena kelalaian anak buahnya, dan ia harus sedikit bersabar untuk itu, apapun yang terjadi ia harus bersabar dan menunggu saat yang lebih tepat lagi.

"kalian memang bodoh!. Untuk apa aku menggaji kalian jika pekerjaan kalian tak pernah membuahkan hasil"

"tuan kami..."

"tutup mulut sialanmu itu, aku bosan mendengar erbagai alasan membosankanmu"

Mereka diam, pria paruh baya itu memikirkan segala hal, memikirkan bagaimana rencananya kedepan, bagaimana agar bisa mendapatkan gadis kecil itu dan membunuhnya.

Dering ponsel yang ada didalam kantong jas mahalnya mengalihkan pikirannya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, pria itu segera menggeser tombol hijau. Terdengar suara anak buahnya yang lain. Pria paruh baya itu kembali menatap ponselnya, mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya.

"tuan, sepertinya kita mendapat kabar baik"

"cepat katakan dan jangan berbasa-basi"

"gadis yang anda cari berada di Korea tuan..."

.

.

.

TBC

Awww...entahlah di Chapter pertama ini memuaskan atau enggak.

Ku tunggu kritik sarannya Chinguya...

Review Juseyeo.


	3. Chapter 2 : Fisrt Day Of School

Kim Beaudine Family Secret

.

.

.

 **Title** : Kim Beaudine Family

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **Note** : This Is HunSoo, disini aku menggunakan character di novel Susan Elizabeth Phillips – Call Me Irresistible, dan novel Lorraine Heath – A Duke Of Her Own.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

...

 _ **Previous chapters**_

 _"_ _tutup mulut sialanmu itu, aku bosan mendengar erbagai alasan membosankanmu"_

 _Mereka diam, pria paruh baya itu memikirkan segala hal, memikirkan bagaimana rencananya kedepan, bagaimana agar bisa mendapatkan gadis kecil itu dan membunuhnya._

 _Dering ponsel yang ada didalam kantong jas mahalnya mengalihkan pikirannya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, pria itu segera menggeser tombol hijau. Terdengar suara anak buahnya yang lain. Pria paruh baya itu kembali menatap ponselnya, mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya._

 _"_ _tuan, sepertinya kita mendapat kabar baik"_

 _"_ _cepat katakan dan jangan berbasa-basi"_

 _"_ _gadis yang anda cari berada di Korea, tuan"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pembalap dengan nama lengkap Wu Jasper Skipjack, sangat terkenal di wilayah Lexington, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Bahkan mungkin seluruh kota mengenalnya. Pembalap dengan wajah tampan dan kekuasaan yang tak ada batasnya, dengan segala prestasi yang pernah ia capai dan dengan banyaknya fans yang selalu mendukungnya._

 _Pembalap liar yang sangat cepat, hingga mencapai 210 km/jam. Mungkin jika kita mencoba menaiki motor balap dengan kecepatan sekian kita akan merasa seperti terbang, namun tidak dengan Wu Jasper Skipjack, arena balap adalah dunianya, motor adalah kesukaannya, dan Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine adalah cintanya._

 _"_ _jangan khawatir, aku tak apa. berdoalah agar aku memenangkan kompetisi ini" Kyungsoo megangguk._

 _"_ _katakan jika kau kesusuahan mendahului lawanmu, aku akan memarahinya" ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _"_ _akan ku ingat, jangan menangis, aku janji akan kembali dengan selamat" ujarnya menenangkan gadis manisnya._

 _"_ _aku akan menunggumu"_

 _"_ _tentu"_

...oOo...

Kenangan itu kembali teringat saat Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas sebuah motor sport yang ada didepannya, sebuah motor yang membuat seseorang yang dicintainya meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Hatinya merigis sakit saat beberapa kenangan kembali teringat, dan hari dimana ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai, itu tak mudah bagi Kyungsoo. sangat sulit saat kau mengetahui fakta bahwa seseorang yang kau sukai sudah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak saat ia kehilangan Jasper, namun ia tau, menangis tak akan mengembalikan segalanya yang sudah tak ada di dunia, bahkan jika kau mengelaurkan semua air matamu, ia tak akan kembali. Maka Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine memilih menyimpan air matanya.

"Soo, kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tertegun saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia berbalik menghadap kakaknya dan tersenyum, menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"masuklah, kau aka terlambat"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia sekarang sudah berada di depan sekolah barunya, sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan memberikan banyak ilmu padanya.

"oppa pergi sekarang, masuklah"

"hmm, hati-hati di jalan Jongin oppa"

...oOo...

Kebahagiaan untuk siswa-siswi SMA itu sederhana, jika guru mata pelajaran matematika tidak hadir maka seluruh murid yang ada dikelas 2-1 sangat bersukur karena tak memikirkan mata pelajaran yang paling sulit dipahami juga sangat sulit di masukkan kedalam otak.

Namun kebahagiaan itu sirna saat mengetahui jika guru mata pelajaran matematika, pak Choi. Tidak jadi masuk ke kelas, _well_. Tadi itu hanya untuk membuat anak-anak senang, ketua kelas sedikit berbohong rupanya.

Pak Choi masuk kedalam kelas diikuti siswa perempuan dibelakangnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Soo Beaudine. Taun putri dari Wynette, Texas.

Kelas riuh dengan sorakan anak-anak saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas. Para siswa yang tadinya meletakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya kini terjaga dan seakan mendapatkan kekuatan agar tidak tidur hanya karena Soo Beaudine memasuki kelasnya.

"baiklah, Soo perkenalkan dirimu"

"Halo semuanya, aku Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, semoga kalian memperlakukanku dengan baik" ujar Kyungsoo dengan logat inggrisnya.

"wow! Bahkan bahasa inggrisnya sangat lancar, dan caranya berbicara sangat sexy" ujar salah satu siswa yang duduk didepan.

"di cantik bukan?" dan celotehan lainnya lagi yang membuat otak Kyungsoo bingung seribu keliling.

Well, Kyungsoo belum terlalu pintar bahasa Korea, jadi ia agak kurang mengerti dengan ucapan beberapa siswa lainnya.

"maaf, aku belum lancar bahasa Korea, dan aku tak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan"

Mereka mulai diam, benar juga. Bagaimanapun Soo beaudine itu masih dalam tahap belajar bahasa Korea. Sama seperti murid lain yang berasal dari negara lain.

"aku akan mengajarimu" ujar ketua kelas.

" _Thank you_ "

"baiklah, sekarang, Soo kau duduklah dibelakang Baekhyun" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun angkat tanganmu"

Setelah melihat siswi bernama Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, Kyungsoo segera menghampirinya dan duduk dibelakangnya. "senang bertemu dengan mu Soo"

"aku juga" Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, namun setelah melihat tempat duduk semua siswa di kelas ini Kyungsoo mulai mengerti, setiap satu bangku diduduki siswa laki-laki dan perempuan.

"hai Kyung, kau semakin cantik" itu suara Chanyeol, teman kecil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memberikan pukulan kecil pada bahu Chanyeol, bisa-bisanya dia memuji wanita lain saat kekasihnya ada disebelahnya. Gomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, Kyungsoo baru menyadari keberadaannya disini.

"kau benar, aku semakin cantik" ujar Kyungsoo di akhiri dengan tawanya.

"saem, apa aku duduk sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokus pak Choi saat akan memulai pelajaran.

"ahh tidak, teman sebangkumu sedang ada urusan" Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya, dan kembali konsentrasi denga pelajaran pak Choi yang sejujurnya membosankan.

15 menit terlewati dengan bosan, Kyungsoo mulai malas mendengarkan penjelasan pak Choi dan memilih meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Namun Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo kesebelahnya, lalu seolah bumi berhenti berputar, seseorang yang sangat familiar duduk disebelahnya, keringat membasahi dahinya, nafasnya terengah-engah –mungkin habis berlari- dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, seperti. _Wu Jasper Skipjack._

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Jasper sudah meninggal, Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tentang Jasper, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, kau sudah disini?" suara pak Choi mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

Benar, ini Sehun bukan Jasper, Sehun dan Jasper berbeda. Mereka sangat berbeda. _Well_ , bukankah kemarin mereka sudah bertemu saat Kyungsoo ingin melihat seisi sekolah? Lalu kenapa sekarang keadaan menjadi canggung.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan pak Choi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Sehun, teman baru sebangkumu, Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine"

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangannya terlebih dahulu, dan pura-pura mencatat dibukunya.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi Soo"

"lagi!?" suara serempak murid di kelas mengagedkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, bahkan pak Choi yang tadinya mengantuk kini sadar total saat mendengar kata 'lagi' terucap dari bibir Sehun.

"ada apa dengan kalian?"

"kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" ujar salah satu siswa yang duduk dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, kemarin saat—"

"jangan banyak bertanya," ujar Kyungsoo datar, nyali Chanyeol untuk bertanya lebih lanjut menciut, ia memutuskan kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

"kalian sesuatu" ujar Baekhyun dengan ceria. "semoga couple kedua di kelas ini adalah Sehun dan kau Soo"

"semuanya kerjakan dibuku tugas kalian, buka buku kalian halaman 56, ketua kelas. Jangan lupa dikumpulkan"

...oOo...

"Tuan, sekertaris baru anda. Oh luhan Romanov, putri tuan Dexter."

Kai tersenyum ramah dan menjaat tangan Luhan, tangannya begitu kecil dan nyaman saat digenggam. "Kai Beaudine. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik nona Lu"

"aku juga, Mr Beaudine."

"panggil saja Mr Kim."

"tentu, Mr Kim."

"sejujurnya aku ingin menemanimu berkeliling perusahaan, namun pagi ini ada metting mendadak"

"tak apa, aku sudah melihatnya." Kai tertawa canggung. _Well_ , ternyata luhan cantik dan juga sedikit menggemaskan.

Sementara Kai masuk kedalam ruang metting Luhan tidak berkeliling perusahaan, hanya duduk-duduk saja, dan terkadang membungkuk saat ada tamu yang akan mengunjungi Mr Kim, setelah menyempaikan jika Mr Kim sedang ada rapat barulah tamu itu pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Jujur saja pekerjaan ini sangat membosankan bagi Luhan, sangat membosankan. Seperti seorang resepsionis saja. Luhan memutuskan turun ke kebawah, mencari cafe terdekat dan memesan satu kopi tanpa gula.

Kopi tanpa gula selalu membuat Luhan bahagia, berbeda dengan pekerjaan yang hanya membuat kepalanya sakit. Menjadi sekertaris itu tidak mudah, harus mengatur jadwal apa saja yang akan di lakukan Mr Kim.

Walau tak di pungkiri jika Mr Kim memanglah bos yang menyenangkan dan tampan, tetap saja membosankan bagi Luhan. Luhan hanya ingin bersenang-senang, bukan bekerja. Dan bekerja adalah hal sangat tidak ia minati.

"seharusnya aku menolak tawaran ayah tentang pekerjaan ini." Celutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"aigoo...bahkan belum apa-apa aku sudah sangat lelah."

" _well_. Apa yang membuatmu lelah?"

Luhan berjengit kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi gendang teliganya, sejak kapan Mr Kim sudah berada di sebelahnya? Bukannya tadi beliau sedang ada metting dengan klien?

"metting dibatalkan." Ujar Kai saat mengetahui kebingungan Luhan. "kau seharusnya bekerja, bukannya bersenang-senang dengan secangkir americano disini."

"ahh...ini, tadi aku-"

"aku memaafkannya untuk sekarang namun tidak jika kau terus menerus mengulanginya."

Luhan mengerti, bagaimanapun ia digaji saat bekerja disini, dan sudah seharusnya ia mengikuti peraturan main di perusahaan ini, dan tak boleh melakukannya dengan semena-mena.

"kau menarik juga."

...oOo...

Jam istirahat adalah masa paling menyenangkan bagi anak sekolah. _Well_ , jam istirahat bukannya menjadikan Kyungsoo senang tapi malah menjadikan Kyungsoo bingung. Siapa yang akan makan dengannya, duduk dengannya? Inilah resiko menjadi murid baru yang belum mempunyai teman.

Lalu kebingungan Kyungsoo buyar saat Baekhyun melamaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, menyuruh Kyungsoo bergabung bersama mereka bertiga, jika di lihat-lihat hanya ada, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

Tentang Chanyeol, manusia bertelinga lebar itu seolah-olah sudah melupakan Kyungsoo. dulu saat mereka kecil Chanyeol tak akan bisa diam jika belum berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, lantas sekarang Chanyeol berubah drastis menjadi pendiam. Hanya menyapa dan berkata seadanya dengan Kyungsoo. dasar Park _Fucking_ Chanyeol.

"hai Kyungsoo. kau tak keberatan bukan duduk dengan kita bertiga?" tanya Baekhyun seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

"seharusnya aku yang bertannya demikian."

"kita tidak keberatan, benar begitu bukan Chanyeol, Sehun." Mereka hanya mengiyakan lantas kembali pada makanannya.

"apa kalian selalu makan bertiga?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "tidak juga, terkadang Sehun makan dengan para gadis yang menyukainya, sedangkan aku makan bersama Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan lauk kedalam mulutnya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun bersungut-sungut marah. "aku tak pernah makan dengan gadis yang kau katakan itu, aku hanya—"

"hanya? Hanya apa? dasar albino sialan! Kau baru saja membentak ku? Awas kau nanti." Baekhyun yang tak terima mulai marah.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menonton aksi bertengkar mulut Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan khidmat. Seakan pertengkara mereka sama dengan acara pertunjukan sulap anak-anak TK.

"kau itu playboy sekolah yang menyamar sebagai ketua OSIS, mengaku saja jika kau itu suka mempermainkan perasaan perempuan."

"tutup mulut mu Baekhyun, aku menjadi tak selera makan."

"bagus jika kau menjadi tak selera makan, dasar playboy. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Dexter ahjussi."

"ya! Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa ayahku dalam urusan kita?"

"karena kau selalu membuat ku marah."

"bukankah kau yang membuatku marah? Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Mom."

"dasar anak Mommy." Kesabaran Baekhyun hilang sudah saat mendengar uacapan terakhir Sehun.

"apa kau juga bukan anak Mommy? Apa kau anak Daddy? Memangnya Daddy mu bisa hamil Baek?" kali ini Baekhyun menahan amarahnya dengan sekuat tenanga.

"saat makan malam nanti, akan kupastikan Dexter ahjussi mengetahui kelakuanmu disekolah yang suka mempermainkan perasaan perempuan." Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun dan Sehun itu sudah terbiasa bertengkar seperti ini, jadi tidak usah di pikirkan. Mereka akan membaik dalam beberapa saat.

Mereka berempat diam, tak ada yang berbicara. Sibuk dengan nampan makanan mereka masing-masing. Sibuk menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

"Chan, Suho oppa memintamu datang ke rumah nanti malam, dia merindukanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka berempat.

Sehun dan Baekhyun cengo mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Datang? Kerumah? Rumah siapa? Rumah Kyungsoo? ada apa dengan Chanyeol?.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang kemana-mana. _Well_ , setahu Baekhyun Chanyeol belum mengenal Kyungsoo. bukankah hari ini pertemuan pertama mereka? Dan, ohh...nanti malam? Nanti malam Chanyeol ada jadwal kencan dengan Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau katakan Soo?" Baekhyu bertannya mantap ke arah Kyungsoo. bahkan matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"ahh...apa kalian belum tau? Chanyeol sahabat kecilku saat di Wynette, lalu Chanyeol dan ibunya pindah ke Korea karena ayah Chanyeol sakit, kukira Chanyeol akan kembali lagi ternyata tidak. Dan saat aku pindah ke Korea aku tak menyangka jika aku dan Chanyeol bisa satu sekolah lagi. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Chanyeol tak pernah bilang padaku."

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa, Sehun hanya menjadi penonton bayaran ala makcomblang.

Ruang kantin lenggang, menyisakan mereka berempat dan bunyi jam dinding yang berbunyi pelan. Jam istirahat selesai.

"kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Mr Park." Baekhyun berkata semanis mungkin.

Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tau, itu bukanlah ucapan manis tetapi ancaman.

...oOo...

Menjadi seorang jaksa memang tidak mudah, tapi akan sangat mudah jika kau mengerjakannya dengan hati yang lapang dan ikhlas.

Suho tanpa lelah memeriksa dokumen kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ia tangani, dengan wajah lelah dan kusut di periksanya lagi dokumen-dokumen itu sehati-hati mungkin dan seteliti mungkin.

"ahh...kupikir kasus ini akan sangat lama."

"yah, kupikir juga begitu." Kristal rekan kerja Suho ikut menimpali. "bagaimana dengan kencan Sunbae dengan pengacara cantik itu?" tanya Kristal mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Suho tak terlalu pusing memikirkan kasus-kasusnya.

"sangat berat,"

"kupikir berjalan mulus."

"akan berjalan mulus dan tanpa hambatan jika aku berkencan dengan seseorang yang berprofesi sama denganku." Jelas Suho dengan wajah lelahnya.

Ini sebenarnya masih terlalu siang untuk mengeluh karena lelah dan mengeluh karena kekasih, namun jika berbicara dengan Kristal, Suho rasa tak ada masalah. Lagi pula Kristal itu kan tidak pintar jaga rahasia. Selama rahasianya aman –mempunyai kekasih seorang pengacara- Suho rasa juga tak apa.

"kau ingin pergi ke TKP bersamaku setelah makan siang?" ajak Suho sambil memakai jasnya. Bersiap-siap makan siang.

"Sunbae tak memintanya pun aku akan tetap ikut terseret." Suho terkekeh kecil, Kristal sangat benci dengan TKP. Lantas kenapa ia menjadi seorang Jaksa? Ada ada saja.

Kristal mengikuti apa yang Suho lakukan, memakai jasnya dan lekas keluar ruangan. Mereka harus segera makan siang dan pergi ke TKP agar pimpinan divisinya tidak marah.

"Sunbae bagaimana dengan Kai? Sunbae sudah menyampaikan pesanku?"

Mau tidak mau Suho menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. "yatuhan...aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu, lagi pula kelihatannya Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih." Dusta Suho agar Kristal berhenti menitipkan pesan padanya untuk Kai.

"yatuhan...kalau begitu aku tidak jadi ikut dengan Sunbae ke TKP."

...oOo...

Lexington, Virginia.

Seseorang dengan balutan jas putih, tubuh jangkung dengan _sneakers_ putih yang membalut kakinya dengan indah. Matanya menyapu setiap pejalan kaki yang berjalan didepannya. Saat matanya melihat penampakan seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena balon yang dipegangnya terbang. Laki-laki jangkung itu mendekat mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak kecil itu.

"ada apa? apa balon mu tersangkut di pohon?" anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Dr Kris _please get me my ballon._ "

" _with pleasure_ David." Pria yag ternyata bernama Kris itu mengambilkan balon yang tersangkut di pohon tersebut. Mengambilnya dengan hati-hati agar balon tersebut tidak meletus dan memberikannya kepada David.

" _Thank you_ Dr Kris."

" _You are welcome baby_."

Kris mengusap rambut anak kecil yang tadi kehilangan balonnya dan terenyum manis. Anak-anak selalu membuatnya senang dan membuat hatinya nyaman. Ya Kris menyukai anak-anak.

Senyuman manis itu hilang bersamaan dengan suara ponselnya yang meraung-raung meminta pemiliknya mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang. "Halo."

"Ohh Kris, kukira kau sedang sibuk,"

"tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa ayah menelfon? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"ya, banyak."

"lansung saja pada intinya."

"kembalilah ke Korea dan temui adikmu."

Kris terkekeh, adik apanya? Jasper sudah meninggal, dan siapa yang perlu ia temui di Korea jika bukan ayah dan ibunya. Dan Korea itu menurut Kris sangat membosankan. Berbeda dengan Lexington, disini semua orang mengetahui jika Kris putra dari Wu Spence Skipjack, namun di Korea tidak.

"adik? Apa ayah bercanda?"

"kembalilah, ayah akan menjawab kebingunganmu."

"akan ku pertimbangkan."

"kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Kembali ke Korea atau berhenti menjadi seorang Dokter."

"baiklah aku menyerah."

Kris memasukkan benda persegi panjang itu kedalam sakunya. Tidak memperdulikan perkataan ayahnya. Apapun itu Kris tidak peduli.

...oOo...

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyungsoo tak lansung pulang ke rumah karena baik Jongin maupun Suho tak bisa menjemputnya. Jadi ia terpaksa tinggal lebih lama di sekolah.

Kyungsoo duduk meletakkan kepalanya di meja kelas. Semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas kecuali ketua kelas dan Kyungsoo. hari ini anak-anak yang terjadwal melakukan piket pulang terlebih dahulu, masa bodo dengan tugas piket.

"Kyungsoo, kau tak pulang?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya menatap mata hitam Jungkook, "nanti saja, aku masih ingin disini."

"kau yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "kudengar saat sore hari banyak hantu berkeliaran disini, kau tak takut?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa tasnya keluar dari kelas.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, jika benar-benar ada hantu Kyungsoo harus bagaimana?

"aku baru mengucapkannya saja kau sudah takut."

"aku bukannya takut, hanya saja kupikir Jongin oppa sudah datang menjemputku."

"alasan klasik."

"apa kau bilang?"

"tidak ada, lupakan saja."

Mereka bersama-sama keluar dari kelas, Kyungsoo sangat mudah bergaul dengan teman baru, bahkan dengan satu lirik mata saja ketua kelas dengan sendirinya mendekati Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo suruh.

Rumah Jungkook dan sekolah ini sedikit dekat, hanya berjalan bebera meter saja. Berbeda dengan rumah Kyungsoo yang harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah menggunakan mobil agar cepat sampai.

Kyungsoo duduk sambil menunggu seseorang menjemputnya, ia duduk di halte dekat sekolah, jika tak ada yang menjemputnya sampai sorea maka Kyungsoo memutuskan akan pergi ke rumah Jungkook saja dari pada duduk sendirian di halte bis seperti gadis hilang saja.

15 menit Kyungsoo menunggu kakaknya datang menjemputnya, namun yang datang hanya angin lalu. Dan saat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bosan seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

"kau belum pulang Soo?" suara Chanyeol memenuhi gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang terlihat menghindarinya sekarang justru duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo hendak protes namun mulutnya tertutup rapat saat menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"kau membuatku takut." Ujar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"kenapa kau belum pulang? Dimana Jongin hyung?"

"belum datang. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"aku sedang membujuk Baekhyun agar berhenti marah padaku. Gara-gara kau Baekhyun marah padaku dan berpikir macam-macam tentang kita."

"kenapa aku?" Kyungsoo tak terima. Kenapa Chanyeol menyalahkannya? Bukankah Kyungsoo tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh? Kenapa pula Baekhyun marah.

"tadi saat jam istirahat kau bilang kita teman kecil bukan? Karena itu Baekhyun marah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"memang benar bukan, kau teman kecilku. Dan apa ada yang salah dengan 'teman kecil'?"

"bukan itu masalahnya _baby_ , Baekhyun marah karena aku tak memberitau padanya jika kau teman kecilku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melipat kakinya.

"katakan pada Jongin hyung, aku tak bisa datang karena Baekhyun marah."

"baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, antarkan aku pulang Chan." Kyungsoo memohon dalam hati semoga Chanyeol meu mengantarnya pulang.

"aku tak membawa motor..."

"bilang saja kalau kau tak mau." Ketus Kyungsoo.

"kau mau pulang bersama Sehun? Sepertinya dia belum pulang." Usul Chanyeol ada baiknya, dari pada Kyungsoo menunggu yang tidak pasti lebih baik pulang bersama Sehun.

"sebentar lagi mungkin dia lewat, arah rumahnya sama dengan arah rumahmu."

Ucapan Chanyeol benar, motor sport putih mengkilat yang dikendarai Sehun lewat, Sehun berhenti saat melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Melepas helm merk terbatasnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"bisa kau mengantar Kyungsoo pulang Sehun-ah?" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun. "baiklah Sehu setuju mengantarmu pulang."

Sehun memasang tampang tidak bersahabatnya. Chanyeol selalu seenak jidatnya memperlakukan orang. "aku menitipkan gadis cantik ini bersamamu Sehun-ah, jaga dia dengan baik."

"apa apaan kau ini." Ujar Sehun.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkata ;agi Chanyeol sudah melesat pergi, menghilang dari pandangannya dan pandangan Sehun.

"tolong maafkan tingkah Chanyeol, jika kau tak bisa mengantarku juga tak apa, lagi pula sebentar lagi mungkin Jongin oppa datang menjemputku."

"tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku harus membeli buku terlebih dahulu."

"kau ingin membelu buku seperti apa? sepertinya sangat penting."

"sebenarnya tidak juga. Jika bukan Lu Nuna yang menyuruhku aku tak akan mau membeli ukunya."

Sehun kembali memakai helmnya dan menyalakan motor besarnya. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menaiki motor besar Sehun.

Dalam hidupnya Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi menaiki motor setelah Jasper tiada. Dan juga sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat takut jika harus naik motor lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sekarang sangat mendesak.

"kenapa kau tidak naik Soo?"

Pertanyaan Sehun mengalihkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sehun. "oh...i...itu, aku akan naik." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

Jika boleh, dalam keadaan mendesak sekalipun Kyungsoo bersumpah tak akan pernah menaiki motor yang paling mahal sekalipun. Motor adalah _traumanya_ , dan motor adalah sumber _masalahnya_.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya dengan aman Sehun menjalankan motor sport besar dan mengkilatnya. Jalanan terlihat sepi dan Sehun dengan berani menaikkan kecepatannya. Tanpa di sadari Sehun jalanan yang ia lewati terdapat satu polisi tidur. Saat itu juga Sehun panik dan menekan rem mendadak.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tersentak kedepan dan refleks memeluk Sehun. Kejadian itu hanya sebentar. Setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan Kyungsoo segera menarik kembali tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

...oOo...

Suho menghela nafas beberapa kali, setelah kunjungannya ke TKP bersama Kristal hasilnya tetap sama, hanya ini dan itu. _Well_ , menjadi jaksa memang harus bersabar jika tak menemukan bukti baru.

"kau sangat lelah bukan?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Suho mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Malam ini Suho kembali menginap di apartemennya untuk menemani Yixing yang sedang dalam dilema besar.

"seharusnya tadi kau tidak usah datang ke TKP jika hasilnya tetap sama."

"siapa yang tau jika hasilnya akan tetap sama _baby_? Lagi pula aku hampir menyerah dengan kasus ini jika saja posisiku bukan anak didik kesayangan Mr Park." Suho berujar panjang lebar.

Suasana kembali hening, Suho menarik Yixing untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menidurkan kepalanya yang pusing di paha Yixing. semua kasus-kasus bodoh itu membuat Suho merasa ingin menyerah saja jika mengingat buktinya yang sangat kurang. Penjahat memang selalu menang di awal tapi lihat saja jika Jaksa penuntut Korsel sudah bertindak.

"bagaimana denganmu _baby_?" Suho bertanya memecah keheningan.

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"mengenai surat pengunduran diri itu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi pengacara?"

Yixing terlihat menghela nafas. Rasa-rasanya seperti sangat berat sekali jika ia meninggalkan profesi pengacaranya.

"entahlah,"

Suho bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap wajah cantik wanita didepannya, Yixing yang selalu tersenyum lembut kini sedang dalam masalah, dan satu-satunya yang bisa Suho lakukan hanyalah mendukung yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya.

"apa kau senang menjadi pengacara?"

"tentu saja." Jelas Yixing. pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, kenapa Suho bertanya seperti itu? Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan.

"apa hatimu berdebar saat sedang membela klien mu?"

Yixing melipat dahi dan menggeleng, "untuk apa hatiku berdebar?"

"lakukan sesuatu yang membuat hatimu berdebar, sama seperti saat kau melihatku."

Yixing diam mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasihnya. Memang benar jika melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hatimu berdebar akan terasa berbeda dan menyenangkan, bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya. Yixing akan mencobanya. Pengacara bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar.

...oOo...

Setelah kejadian diatas motor bersama Sehun. Kini pikiran Kyungsoo terus menerus berpikir jika dirinya sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan hal yang tak ingin ia dengar lagi. Yatuhan, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Saat memasuki rumah. Emosi Kyungsoo benar-benar naik sekarang. Ini sudah pukul 20:00 dan Jongin maupun Suho masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dasar dua laki-laki mesum itu pasti sekarang sibuk dengan kekasihnya sendiri-sendiri.

Jika Jongin terkenal dengan sifatnya yang suka meniduri sembarang wanita, maka Suho terkenal dengan segala ketidak peduliannya. Wow. Bukankah Suho lebih hebat dari Jongin. Jika Suho memang tidak peduli maka jika ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya oleh Mr Park apa ia akan tetap tidak peduli? Ehey...maksudnya Suho bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja Suho hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, terutama Yixing.

"nuna sudah pulang."

"yatuhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini Jisung-ah. Pergi sebelum aku murka."

"aku jauh-jauh dari Wynette menuju Korea hanya karena merinduka nuna, dan seperti ini sambutan nuna untukku?"

Ohh...yeah sebelumnya. Jisung itu sepupu Kyungsoo. lebih tepatnya ayah Jisung adalah adik dari ayah Kyungsoo, jadi begitulah mereka berhubungan, Jisung itu sangat menjengkelkan dan perusak suasana.

"apa aku menyuruhmu datang kemari?"

"tidak."

"pergila, atau kau akan semakin menghancurkan susana."

"nuna sangat jahat." Begitulah Kyungsoo jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Lagi pula apa-apaan. Kenapa Jisung disini dan bukannya di Wynette saja. Apa ayahnya sudah gila mengirim Jisung ke Korea. "Nuna, aku tak akan kembali ke Wynette karena ayah memintaku menetap disini, tinggal disini. Ohh yatuhan aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihat wajah cantik nuna setiap hari."

"kau sangat cerewet."

"aku memang seperti ini jika didepan nuna."

Kyungsoo ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi ia bingung dengan pernyataan Jisung tadi? Apa katanya tadi? Menetap? Dirumah ini? Siapa yang menyuruhnya? "Hei. Apa ayahmu yang menyuruhmu menetap disini?"

"hmm...ayah bilang pendidikan di Korea lebih mudah untukku."

"kau sampai di Korea jam berapa?"

"emmm...mungkin sekitar jam 15:30 kalau aku tidak salah."

"kau kemari sendiri atau bersama seseorang?"

"nuna terlalu banyak bertanya. Tadi Jongin hyung menjemputku di bandara."

"ohh...pantas saja manusia jahanam itu tidak menjemputku. Rupanya menjemputmu. Jika saja kau bukan sepupuku mungkin sudah ku usir keluar dari sini."

"terserah nuna saja. Pergilah aku sibuk, dan nuna sangat bau."

"dasar anak kecil kurang ajar."

"nuna. Mungkin besok pagi saat nuna bangun aku sudah tidak dirumah. Jadi jangan merindukanku."

"memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"ayah dan ibu akan menjemputku besok, pagi-pagi sekali."

"itu lebih baik." Cibir Kyungsoo dengan mimik muka _masa bodo_.

Beginilah jika Jisung dan kyungsoo bertemu. Mereka akan saling mendebatkan hal kecil apapun itu. "ngomong-ngomong nuna, tadi aku melihatmu pulang diantarkan seorang laki-laki. Jika aku tidak salah lihat nuna berpelukan dengannya, dan tadi aku melihat bagian pentingnya. Nuna habis berciuman bukan? Dasar munafik. Nuna bilang nuna tak akan menyukai pria lagi setelah Jasper hyung meninggal. Ahh...yatuhan hatiku terluka."

"ahh...jika tidak salah laki-laki yang tadi aku lihat kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Jasper hyung? Nuna siapa dia?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review, tetep di tunggu reviewnya.**

 **Thanks juga yang udah nyempetin baca ff aku.**

 **Kalo review banyak insyaallah tgl 14 januari 2018 aku post ch selanjutnya.**

 **Selamat Ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo, yatuhan sekarang abang udah 25 tahun. Semoga panjang umur uri Kyungsooie. Makin ganteng, rejekinya dilancarkan. semoga yang disemogakan tersemogakan oppa.**

 **Uri Kyungsooie, semoga makin ganteng, makin imut, makin ++++++ buat Kyungsoo-ku sayang.**

 **Amin.**

 **Happy Birthday For You Do Kyungsoo.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Minunderstand

Kim Beaudine Family Secret

.

.

.

 **Title** : Kim Beaudine Family Secret

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **Note** : This Is HunSoo, disini aku menggunakan character di novel Susan Elizabeth Phillips – Call Me Irresistible, dan novel Lorraine Heath – A Duke Of Her Own.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

...

 _ **Previous chapters**_

 _"_ _nuna. Mungkin besok pagi saat nuna bangun aku sudah tidak dirumah. Jadi jangan merindukanku."_

 _"_ _memangnya kau akan kemana?"_

 _"_ _ayah dan ibu akan menjemputku besok, pagi-pagi sekali."_

 _"_ _itu lebih baik." Cibir Kyungsoo dengan mimik muka masa bodo._

 _Beginilah jika Jisung dan kyungsoo bertemu. Mereka akan saling mendebatkan hal kecil apapun itu. "ngomong-ngomong nuna, tadi aku melihatmu pulang diantarkan seorang laki-laki. Jika aku tidak salah lihat nuna berpelukan dengannya, dan tadi aku melihat bagian pentingnya. Nuna habis berciuman bukan? Dasar munafik. Nuna bilang nuna tak akan menyukai pria lagi setelah Jasper hyung meninggal. Ahh...yatuhan hatiku terluka."_

 _"_ _ahh...jika tidak salah laki-laki yang tadi aku lihat kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Jasper hyung? Nuna siapa dia?"._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Suara sirene ambulan menggema, darah berceceran di sudut ruangan. Mata orang lain menatapnya dengan takut, sebuah aksi pembunuhan kembali terjadi. Selasa 12 Desember 2017. Aksi pembunuhan seorang pengusaha kaya terhadap istrinya menjadi salah satu topik pembicaraan yang hangat, beritanya dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh penjuru kota.

para reporter sibuk meliput mengenai detail kejahat tersebut, polisi berlarian mencoba memecahkan masalah. Seorang Jaksa yang sedang bertugas kembali menghela nafas berat, "kasus ini terlalu mudah diselesaikan."

...oOo...

"maaf kemarin oppa tidak menjemputmu. Ada meeting mendadak."

"meeting apanya? Sekertaris oppa bilang jika meeting dibatalkan dan diganti hari kamis. Oppa menjemput Jisung di bandara Incheon kan? Dasar pembual besar."

"itu...itu karena ayahnya sangat cerewet, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menurut sayang."

"menggelikan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Jongin diam. Memang benar ucapan Kyungsoo itu, jadi dia tidak bisa menyangkal jika Kyungsoo sudah punya buktinya. "kemarin aku melihatmu di toko buku bersama seseorang, apa dia kekasihmu Soo?"

"kekasih? Siapa? Asal oppa tau, laki-laki Korea tidak menarik sama sekali untukku."

"terserah kau saja," Jongin memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu. _Haiss, aku benar-benar yakin jika anak nakal ini bersama seorang laki-laki kemarin._

Kyungsoo menekan tombol power remote yang ada didepannya, televisi kembali menayangkan berita yang diliput tadi malam. Kyungsoo sampai bosan melihat berita pembunuhan itu. Apa susahnya memenjarakan seseorang sudah terbukti bersalah? Dan dari pada membuang-buang waktu dengan meliput kesana-sini, mencari informasi kesana-sini. Sangat memuakkan.

"aku penasaran dengan wajah pembunuhnya." Ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"wow. Daebak, semua saluran televisi menayangkan berita yang sama, mereka benar-benar konyol."

"oppa. Apa jaksa yang bertugas menangani kasus ini Suho oppa?"

"aku tidak tau, dia tidak pulang selama dua hari." Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan mulutnya. Jika Suho tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua hari, dimana manusia itu?

"dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya di apartemennya." Ujar Jongin tanpa dosa. Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

"apa aku boleh meminta alamat apartemen Suho oppa?"

"untuk apa?"

"aku akan kesana." Jongin menelan ludahnya, selama ini Jongin yang mengetahui alamat apartemen Suho saja tak pernah berani berkunjung kesana. Lalu ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

"apa kau demam? Apa kau sakit?" Jongin menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Kyungsoo. "tidak. Tidak panas."

"aiss...aku tidak sakit."

Jongin mendekatkan diri ke arah Kyungsoo, ingin membisikkan sesuatu, dengan iklas Kyungsoo memasang telinga lebar-lebar.

"gangnam. No 1293. Kusarankan agar kau tidak kesana Kyungsoo, kau tau, saat pagi-pagi seperti ini kau kesana. Kau akan mendengar suara desahan dan erangan dari mulut Suho dan kekasihnya."

"dasar mesum." Jongin nyengir. Memamerkan giginya yang putih dan rata.

"antarkan aku kesana oppa, aku akan datang ke sekolah sedikit terlambat."

"baiklah. Kau menyusahkan."

Jongin menepati janjinya mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartemen Suho. Sebenarnya hatinya ragu apakah ia harus mengantarkan adiknya ini ke apartemen Suho atau tidak. Jika Kyungsoo melihat Suho dan kekasihnya sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya, maka Suho akan merasa malu. Dan itu menguntungkan Jongin, namun Jongin tak akan mencari keuntungan dengan cara seperti itu.

Mobil mewah Jongin dengan cepat terparkir cantik di bassement apartemen. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, mengabaikan Jongin yang sedang membalas pesan kepada sekertarisnya jika ia akan datang sedikit terlambat dikarenakan adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"oppa, cepatlah."

"emm."

Kyungsoo memasuki lift bersama Jongin di sampingnya, Kyungsoo hanya diam saat Jongin memencet tombol 45. Apartemen yang dihuni Suho dan kekasihnya ini membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Bagaimana bisa hanya sebuah apartemen mempunyai 52 lantai. Sangat tinggi, dan Kyungsoo membenci sesuatu yang tinggi.

Lift itu terbuka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin keluar dan mencari apartemen no 1293, belum sempat Jongin menekan bel apartemen Suho keluar dengan sangat rapi, mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih serta dasi hitamnya. Rambutnya disisir keatas menampakkan jidatnya.

"yatuhan kau mengangedkanku." Ujar Suho sambil mengusap dadanya.

"oppa sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat isi apartemen Suho, namun terhalang karena Suho menghalanginya.

"aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu."

"hyung, setidaknya ajak kita kedalam, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat jauh-jauh datang kemari karena merindukanmu."

"omong kosong, lagipula, memangnya aku menyuruhmu datang kesini?" Suho melirik Kyungsoo yang menunduk dengan mata tajamnya. Jongin yang masih penasaran dengan wajah kekasih Suho tetap mencoba melihat kedalam apartemen Suho.

"ohoo...apa kekasihmu masih disini?" Jongin mulai sedikit menggoda Suho. "apa kekasihmu sangat cantik, sampai-sampai hyung takut mengenalkannya padaku?"

"sudahlah, kau sebaiknya pergi ke kantor dan antarkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah bukannya kemari." Ujar Suho sedikit menahan emosinya.

"ohoo...pasti kekasih oppa sagat cantik." Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti yang Jongin lakukan.

"siapa namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit antusias.

"bukan urusanmu."

"tak mungkin itu namanya."

"yatuhan, sudahlah Kim Kyungsoo. kau harus segera berangkat sekolah atau kau akan terlambat, kau juga Kai."

"namaku Jongin, Kai hanya berlaku di kantor Mr Suho."

"baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ujar Suho kesal. "ahh benar, Jongin-ah, mampirlah di kediaman Mr Park, dan berikan surat...aku akan mengambilkannya." Suho kembali masuk kedalam apartemen, tak lupa menutup pintunya sehingga Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak bisa masuk kedalam. Dan kembali keluar dengan sebuah surat yang terdapat tulisan. 'Surat Pengunduran Diri'

"apa hyung berencana berhenti menjadi jaksa? Untuk apa surat ini?"

"jangan banyak bertanya, berikan saja pada Mr Park, dia akan mengerti jika kau mengatakan surat ini pemberian dariku."

"baiklah."

"bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang akan mengantarkan ku ke sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"yatuhan aku lupa. Berangkatlah bersama Suho hyung saja. Aku ada banyak urusan, dan sekarang ditambah dengan acara mampir ke kediaman Mr Park."

"benar. Kau berangkat bersamaku saja Soo."

"tidak mau." Ujarnya tegas. Menolak mentah-mentah. "aku ingin diantarkan Jongin oppa."

"terserah kau saja." Jongin menghela nafas berat, sekarang tugasnya bertambah. Yatuhan.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggalkan area apartemen Suho. "Soo, kau harus memberiku upah karena mengantarmu kesekolah. Dan aku sudah memikirkan upahnya, saat diperjalanan telfon Mom dengan panggilan video."

"aku sudah tau jika ini memang tak akan gratis. Aku tidak mau."

"kalau begitu pergi sendiri kesekolah."

"baiklah."

Ohh, damn. Jongin kalah lagi dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Jika saja ini bukan perintah dari Dad mungkin aku sudah meninggalkanmu."

"kalau begitu tinggalkan saja."

"hei! Kau seharusnya berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara."

"aku sudah berpikir oppa."

"terserah kau saja."

Ponsel Jongin yang ada didalam saku jasnya berbunyi, sebuah panggilan masuk, Kyungsoo tak ambil pikir, biarkan saja Jongin mengangkat panggilannya. Masa bodo dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:45. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi bel tanda masuk sekolah akan dibunyikan.

"oppa cepatlah. Aku sudah agak terlambat." Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo setelah memutus sambungan telepon dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. "maaf Soo. aku benar benar harus bergegas, 15 menit lagi metting akan diadakan dan aku harus berada disana secepatnya.

"bagaimana denganku? 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"aisss...yatuhan." Jongin sedikit berpikir keras, perusahaan sedang membutuhkannya secepatnya dan ia terjebak disini bersama Kyungsoo. _well_ , bukankah metting lebih penting dari pada keterlamatan Kyungsoo?

Seorang mahasiswa yang berpakaian rapi berjalan didepan Jongin dan tanpa sengaja Jongin melihat jika seragam siswa yang baru saja lewat ini sama dengan seragam yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. "hagsaeng...bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu."

"ohh. Bantuan apa? Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghadap ke sumber suara dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Tunggu? Sehun? Apa yang dilakukan Sehun disini?

"kalian sepertinya saling kenal. Kau bersekolah di Han Young High School bukan? Bawa sekalian adikku. Aku ada metting mendadak. Yatuhan."

Setelah mengatakannya Jongin tanpa rasa bersalahnya segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. meninggalkan sebuah kecanggungan di antara mereka. Efek saat Kyungsoo memeluknya tadi malam saat Sehun pertama kali mengantarnya pulang masih saja membuat dada Sehun berdegup kencang.

"Sehun oppa. Maaf tentang perlakuan Jongin oppa yang seperti itu."

"tak apa, lupakan saja...cepatlah, kita akan terlambat."

"o...oh ya."

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Sehun dibelakang sambil mengutuk Jongin yang seenaknya saja meminta bantuan pada Sehun. Memangnya Kyungsoo barang? Seenaknya saja bilang 'bawa sekalian adikku.'

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama diam saat berjalan menuju bassement dimana motor besar Sehun di parkir dengan cantik. Sehun yang terlihat gugup dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kyungsoo, maaf aku hanya punya satu helm."

"tak apa, lagi pula aku tak suka mengenakan helm."

"hmm, naiklah."

Awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu apakah ia harus kembali menaiki motor Sehun yang besar ini. Dan akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti yang Sehun katakan. Lagi pula jika Sehun yang menyetir tak akan secepat pembalap. Kecuali dalam keadaan genting seperti sekarang.

"peganglah yang kuat. Ini akan sangat cepat. Waktu kita hanya tinggal 10 menit atau gerbang sekolah akan ditutup."

"t...tapi."

Sehun tau ini akan terjadi maka, ia tak ada pilihan lain selain membuat dadanya semakin berdegup kencang. Tangan Sehun meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangan Kyungsoo di perutnya dengan erat. "ekhmm...pegang dengan erat."

Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, kyungsoo memilih merengek kepada kakaknya untuk mengantarkannya kesekolah. "jangan terlalu cepat."

"akan ku pikirkan."

...oOo...

Saat Sehun mengendarai motornya Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mati saja. Sehun mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan sampai melanggar lampu merah. Biarkan saja anak Sehun yang bertanggung jawab jika ia di datangi polisi. dasar manusia gila.

"kau mengendarai motormu seakan mengajak ku mati saja."

"haha maaf."

"apa aku terlalu cepat? Kurasa itu masih setengahnya."

"sudahlah, aku harus masuk ke dalam kelas."

Sebelum Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun terlanjur memegang lengannya dengan erat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo kembali menghadap Sehun. "kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk tadi malam dan sekarang."

Kyungsoo kikuk. Entah kenapa perasaan gugup menjalari perasaannya. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya akan merasa biasa saja dengan semua laki-laki, tapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Laki-laki ini sepertinya membawa dampak yang besar terhadap perasaannya. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan mendiang mantan kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kehilangan akalnya.

Ahh. Tepatnya bukan mirip. Mereka hanya terihat sama tapi tidak benar-benar sama. Jika dilihat lebih jelas Sehun lebih tampan dari Jasper. "oh...itu. terima kasih."

"sama-sama." Sehun mengucapkannya sambil menampakkan senyuman manisnya, hingga membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum manis.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin Kyungsoo dengar. "untuk pelukan yang tadi malam kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih." Ujar Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung.

Kyungsoo tak ambil pikir dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia harus segera masuk kedalam kelas atau Mr Lee akan mengamuk jika tidak mendapati satu muridnya tidak berada di kelas. Dan sesampainya dikelas semua wajah menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo. seakan Kyungsoo adalah seorang kriminal.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai duduk di bangkunya Baekhyun yang notabenya memang suka penasaran langsung mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan bertanya tentang macam-macam, Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, semua yang Baekhyun katakan tidak benar seratus persen. Itu semua hanyalah omong kosong.

"hei, jangan bohong padaku. Fotomu dan Sehun yang tengah berciuman sudah tersebar luas di internet."

"apa!? hei. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku dan Sehun tak pernah berciuman."

"pembual. _Look_ Ms Kim. Ini _real_ bukan editan."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika memang yang ada di dalam foto itu benar-benar Kyungsoo yang tengah berciuman dengan Kyungsoo. bukankah mereka tidak pernah berciuman. Dan latar tempat menandakan itu ada didepan rumah Kyungsoo saat malam hari. Apa seseorang dengan jail memotretnya? Kyungsoo harus memastikan mereka tidak salah paham.

"hei. Aku benar-benar tidak berciuman dengan Sehun. Yang kalian pikirkan salah." Ujarnya mencoba menyangkal.

"benar. Aku dan Kyungsoo memang berciuman."kalimat sarkatis itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, manusia es. Mulutnya memang tidak bisa dikondisikan.

"hei. Apa kau sedang demam? Hei kau bahkan tau bukan jika kita memang tidak berciuman. Dasar manusia es." Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo karena Mr Lee sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

" _Good morning student_."

" _Morning sir_." Jawab mereka serempak.

"okay, untuk hari ini kalian bebas. Untuk itu aku akan memberi kalian tugas. Hafalkan percakapan di halaman 56, berpasangan sebangku. Minggu depan penilaian." Keluh kesal keluar dari mulut para siswa tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. _well_ , dia satu-satunya yang paling pandai bahasa inggris.

Setelah mengatakan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Mr Lee pergi meninggal kelas. Dalam beberapa saat kelas kembali rusuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo pusing. Sehun tak menyangkal apa yang mereka katakan dan menganggapnya biasa saja. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. ini salah paham.

"yatuhan. Aku dan Sehun tidak berciuman, percayalah. Jadi kembali ke bangku kalian dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menghafalkan tugas dari Mr Lee." Tegas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan setajam jarum suntik.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu Soo?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

 ** _19:30 malam di saat Sehun pertama kali mengantarkan Kyungsoo Pulang._**

 _Sehun malam itu menepati janjinya. Ia benar-benar mengantarkan Kyungsoo setelah mempir ke toko buku. Dan karena Sehun sangat lama memilih buku untuk nunanya. Maka Kyungsoo berakhir sampai rumah semalam ini. Sebenarnya belum malam. Dan jika Kyungsoo mau menunggu mungkin Jongin akan datang ke sekolah dan menjemputnya, namun entahlah, hatinya memilih menemani Sehun ke toko buku. Setidaknya itu membuatnya senang._

 _"_ _terima kasih atas tumpangannya."_

 _"_ _emm...lain kali jika kakak mu belum menjemputmu kau bisa pulang bersamaku, arah rumah kita sama." Kyungsoo akan memikirkannya._

 _Kyungsoo sebenarnya sekarang ini ingin sekali langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasurnya yang empuk, namun karena Sehun tak kunjung naik kembali ke motor besarnya dan tak segera pergi dari hadapannya, maka Kyungsoo akan menunggu Sehun hilang dari pandangannya._

 _"_ _kenapa tidak masuk?" itu pertanyaan sarkatis yang tidak keren. Kyungsoo malu sendiri jika mendengarnya._

 _"_ _aku...aku akan masuk saat kau sudah menaiki motormu dan menghilang dari pandanganku." Ujar Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar gugup._

 _"_ _hahaha uacapan macam apa itu, seharusnya seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan itu." Sehun benar._

 _"_ _ahh...benarkah?"_

 _"_ _masuklah. Diluar sangat dingin. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk." Bagaikan seorang gadis yang diantar pulang kekasihnya. Hati Kyungsoo langsung berbunga-bungan._

 _Tapi bukan karena Sehun yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, entah ini memang pikirannya atau isi hatinya. Ia kembali teringat dengan Jasper yang selalu bersikap manis dengan dirinya. Wu Jasper Skipjack yang selalu memperhatikannya. Walaupun Jasper hanya menganggap Kyungsoo adiknya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat senang, karena bagaikan memiliki kekasih seorang kakak._

 _Tanpa sadar, mata Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang sangat mirip dengan Jasper. Yang ditatap hanya diam, menikmati wajah manis didepannya. Sangat manis. Jika Sehun bisa ia akan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sekarang juga._

 _"_ _boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya._

 _"_ _ahh...tidak. lupakan saja." Kyungsoo malu bukan main. Kenapa juga mulutnya itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak di ucapkan? Dasar bodoh._

 _Tapi tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sejujurnya ini memalukan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo belum terlalu lama mengenal dengan baik satu-sama lain. Dan mereka sudah berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih yang ada di drama-drama korea. Uhh...sangat tidak keren._

 _"_ _terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Dan dalam beberapa detik melepaskannya. Namun Sehun tak benar-benar melepaskannya. Ia menatap dua obisidian Kyungsoo yang bulat dan indah._

 _Mata itu mengitari setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo, dan entah kenapa wajah Kyungsoo terasa sangat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik jika Sehun melihatnya sedekat ini. Matanya terpejam dan bibir itu mencoba menempel dengan bibir Kyungsoo. namun sebelum bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya. Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Sehun kebelakang dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah._

 _"_ _apa? apa aku baru saja di tolak?"_

 _Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam rumah. "sadarlah Kyungsoo. dia Sehun bukan Jasper."_

 ** _Flashback END_**

"yatuhan. Rupanya mereka tepat sekali saat memotretnya."

"hei. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku yang rugi disini Byun."

"tapi Kyungsoo, pernahkan kau berpikir jika Sehun menyukaimu?" tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "mungkin dia tidak menyangkal ucapan murid lain karena dia kesal kau menolak saat akan dicium Sehun."

"kau ini semakin aneh saja Byun."

"hei. Aku bicara fakta. Chanyeol juga sering seperti itu jika aku menolak saat dia akan menciumku." Ujar Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya saat di moment Chanyeol marah padanya.

Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyukainya. Mereka bahkan baru mengenal selama beberapa hari dan belum mencapai satu minggu. Dan Sehun sudah menyukainya? Tidak tidak. Itu tidak benar. Hanya spesikulasi bodoh Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang menjadi sangat akrab karena Chanyeol memperbaiki hubungan mereka beberapa hari lalu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Soo. coba saja dipikirkan. Aku benar-benar yakin jika Sehun marah padamu karena kau menolak ciuman darinya."

"hei! Bagaimana dia bisa marah? Bahkan aku bukan kekasihnya."

"memang belum, tapi segera." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"bahasa Koreamu semakin lancar saat kau sedang marah."

"jangan membuat lelucon konyol Byun."

"baiklah baiklah."

...oOo...

"kau benar-benar menciumnya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun muak di jam-jam seperti ini. Sehun hanya diam. Malas menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang pasti tak akan ada ujungnya.

"aku bertanya padamu Mr Oh."

"hampir."

"apa?"

"aku bilang hampir."

Chanyeol sekarang tertawa entah kenapa. Tapi ia sejujurnya paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Perkataan anak-anak tadi itu pasti hanyalah salah paham, dan tentang Sehun tak ingin menyangkalnya Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya. Seorang ketua OSIS seperti Sehun yang sangat tampan dan pintar kini tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan banyak siswa lain. Hahaha.

Sehun itu dulu tak pernah seperti ini jika dilihat-lihat lebih jelas lagi. Sehun itu orang sangat masa bodo dengan yang namanya kekasih. Ia menganggap jika memiliki seorang kekasih akan sangat merepotkan dan sangat tidak bebas. Memang benar, namun memiliki kekasih bisa membuatmu tersenyum kapan saja jika mengingat seseorang yang kau cintai.

"kau harus bergerak dengan cepat bung. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah didekati."

"yah, aku tau. Di sangat populer, pasti banyak laki-laki yang juga menyukainya."

"percayalah, Kyungsoo itu memang cantik tapi dia akan berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan jika sifat aslinya keluar." Chanyeol membual. Sehun hari ini seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Hanya memasang wajah lesu.

"tenanglah dude. Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, aku akan membantumu dengan sekuat tenaga." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan otot tangannya yang besar.

"apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?"

"tidak. Dia sama dengan seorang gadis."

"bukan itu maksudku."

"lalu?" Sehun berpikir keras mencoba mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat dan arasakan saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang seolah menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. "bagaimana mengatakannya," Sehun mencoba lagi memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar menggamarkan apa yang ia rasakan. "Kyungsoo. dia seperti memiliki sebuah luka dan kesedihan. Ahh entahlah...lupakan saja."

Chanyeol masa bodo dengan ucapan Sehun yang sedang kemana-mana. Kyungsoo itu tidak seperti itu. Itu hanya apa yang Sehun rasakan, jadi tidak akan mungkin seratus persen benar. "dia hidup dengan dikelilingi orang yang menyayangiya. Itu tidak mungkin."

"aku tau. Forgeting. Aku sedang dalam mode tidak baik."

"tidak baik karena tidak mendapatkan ciuman Kyungsoo?"

...oOo...

Sebuah mansion dengan nuansa putih nan elegan. Terlihat sangat ramai dengan para maid yang berlarian kesana-kemari mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil di taman belakang mansion yang sedikit luas. Seseorang yang di tunggu kedatanganya pun masuk ke dalam area taman. Semua mata tertuju pada satu objek. Wu Yifan Skipjack.

Putra pertama keluarga Wu yang akan segera menjadi pewaris semua harta yang dimiliki keluarga Wu.

"selamat datang sayang." Itu suara sang ibu.

" _Thank You_ Mom."

"bagaimana kabarmu sayang. Yatuhan, kau terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya." Yifan tersenyum sedikit. Ibunya itu akan menjadi sangat perhatian jika sudah ada di hadapan Yifan. Putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"dimana Dad?"

"dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau harus makan dan mandi terlebih dahulu setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh."

Yifan menuruti ucapan ibunya, ia lekas duduk di sisi ibunya dan menikmati makanan kecil yang dihidangkan didepannya. "bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa terlalu berat?"

" _no_ Mom. Semua lancar."

"berhenti saja menjadi seorang dokter jika terlalu berat untukmu. Dad bilang kau harus melanjutkan bisnisnya."

"aku bukan orang yang suka berbisnis Mom."

"Mom tau. Mandilah setelah perutmu kenyang. Mom akan mengurus rumah kaca sebentar."

Setelah kepergian ibunya dari hadapan Yifan. Ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang. Yifan mengabaikannya dan memilih menikmati makanannya.

Menikmati makanan kecil sambil ditemani pemandangan yang sangat indah ini membuat Yifan mengingat akan adik perempuannya. Dimana kiranya dia sekarang. Apa keluarganya memperlakukannya dengan baik? Bunga mawar adalah kesukaannya. Dan ice cream adalah belahan jiwa adik perempuannya. Yifan memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan adiknya. Tapi ia yakin jika dia memang adiknya. Karena beberapa bukti telah menjelaskannya.

Bosan dengan apa yang ia makan dan yang ia lihat, Yifan memilih mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ayahnya. Tujuan ia datang ke Korea karena ayahnya dan ia harus segera bicara dengan ayahnya agar ia bisa langsung kembali ke Lexington dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"aku sudah menunggu Dad sangat lama, bergegaslah."

Terdengar suara 'baiklah' dari seberang telefon, dan Yifan dengan sengaja menekan tombol merah tanpa menanyakan kabar ayahnya dan sedang berada di mana. Tipikan seorang anak yang tidak baik. Meskipun sifatnya terkenal baik, jika sudah berhadapan dengan ayahnya akan berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yang sangat Yifan tunggu muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya. Yifan berdiri dan memberi hormat. Sebenci apapun Yifan dengan ayahnya. Manusia di depannya ini masih tetap ayahnya dan suami dari ibunya.

"apa yang ingin Dad bicarakan? Langsung ke intinya saja."

"kita bicarakan di ruang kerja Dad."

Yifan menuruti dan mereka pindah posisi ke ruang kerja ayahnya. "langsung saja katakan Dad."

Wu Spence Skipjack mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang berukuran sebesar ponselnya. Dan memperlihatkan fotonya di depan mata anaknya. "Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine."

Yifan masih dalam mode tidak mengerti, karena ayahnya hanya mengatakan nama dari seorang gadis yang ada didalam foto. "bawa gadis ini ke rumah ini dalam keadaan sehat. Setelah itu aku akan membiarkan kau melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Bawa dia kemari dengan caramu."

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan di dengan putranya. Wu Spence Skipjack hanya memandangi putranya. Mencoba membaca pikiran putra yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"siapa dia?"

"kau akan tau jika kau sudah menemukanya."

"apa yang Dad bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"dengan kata lain aku menyuruhmu menculik gadis itu dan membawanya ke mari."

"tapi siapa dia?"

Mr Wu semakin bingung, bagaimana caranya menjelaskannya kepada putranya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika mengatakannya begitu saja. "ibu mu sakit Yifan."

Bagaikan sebuah petir di siang bolong. Yifan tercengang ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ibunya yang selama ini terlihat sehat-sehat saja kenapa mendadak menjadi sakit? "katakan dengan jelas Dad."

"tumurnya sudah menyebar, kemungkinan ibumu hidup hanya sesaat. Dan di saat-saat terakhirnya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama mu dan dia." Sejujurnya situasi seperti ini yang sangat Mr Wu benci. Mendadak menjadi mellow bukanlah stylenya. Akan tidak sangat keren jika seorang Wu Spence Skipjack menangis.

"temukan dia bagaimanapun caranya."

"apa ayah bercanda? Foto ini sudah sangat lama. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah besar dan wajahnya tidak lagi sama dengan foto yang ayah tunjukkan bukan."

"Soo Beaudine. Aku yakin kau mengenalnya."

Yifan memang mengenalnya. Tapi apa hubungannya Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine dengan Soo Beaudine. "jangan berbelit-belit Dad."

"kau cukup pintar untuk menjadi seorang dokter, dan aku yakin kau paham dengan apa yang ku maksud nak." Sesungguhnya Yifan tidak paham.

"adikmu."

Yifan berpikir sejenak saat ucapan ayahnya semakin memperjelas apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine dan Soo Beaudine. Sepertinya sangat mudah ditebak.

"dia adikmu Yifan. Seseorang yang pernah Jasper cintai sebelum dia meninggal."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Anyeong all...huwaaa sekarang Bang_KAI kesayangan ane lagi ultahh...unchhh...yawloh semoga KAI panjang umur. Rezekinya lancar. Semoga yang di semogakan tersemogakan abangku sayang. I lope you bang_KAI. Unchh jadi kangen KAI *abaikan.

See you bye bye all.

Happy Birthday For You Kim Jongin/Kai (Kesayangan ane :* :* :*)

Happy KaiSoo Day.


	5. Chapter 4 : Stupid Bets

Kim Beaudine Family Secret

.

.

.

 **Title** : Kim Beaudine Family Secret

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **Note** : This Is HunSoo, disini aku menggunakan character di novel Susan Elizabeth Phillips – Call Me Irresistible, dan novel Lorraine Heath – A Duke Of Her Own.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

...

 _ **Previous chapters**_

 _"_ _Soo Beaudine. Aku yakin kau mengenalnya."_

 _Yifan memang mengenalnya. Tapi apa hubungannya Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine dengan Soo Beaudine. "jangan berbelit-belit Dad."_

 _"_ _kau cukup pintar untuk menjadi seorang dokter, dan aku yakin kau paham dengan apa yang ku maksud nak." Sesungguhnya Yifan tidak paham._

 _"_ _adikmu."_

 _Yifan berpikir sejenak saat ucapan ayahnya semakin memperjelas apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine dan Soo Beaudine. Sepertinya sangat mudah ditebak._

 _"_ _dia adikmu Yifan. Seseorang yang pernah Jasper cintai sebelum dia meninggal."_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Suho pagi-pagi sekali harus kembali ke kantor dan merelakan kencannya dengan Yixing. Suho mengutuk siapa yang berani memanggilnya datang pagi-pagi ke kantor seperti ini dan dihadapkan dengan dokumen kasus pembunuhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun kutukan itu lenyap ketika melihat wajah Mr Park. Suho tidak mungkin mengutuk manusia yang paling ia hormati.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kasus ini. Cek kembali dokumennya." Suho paham. Tanpa menjawab apapun ia segera membuka lembar pertama dokumen di depannya. Namun saat teringat akan surat yang Suho titipkan untuk diberikan pada Mr Park Suho membuka mulutnya.

"ahjussi. Apa ahjussi sudah menerima surat yang Jongin berika pada ahjussi?" Mr Park berbalik kembali dan menatap Suho tajam.

"maksudmu surat pengunduran diri Yixing?" Suho mengangguk. "aku sudah menyerahkan surat itu ke kantor Yixing."

"terima kasih banyak ahjussi."

"sama-sama anak muda. Satu lagi, pastikan kau memeriksanya dengan benar."

Setelah mengangguk dan memberi hormat kepada atasannya. Suho kembali duduk dan fokus dengan dokumen yang sedang dia baca dan pahami dengan seksama, namun konsentrasinya hilang sudah saat suara pintu terbuka berbunyi dan Krystal masuk kedalam dengan membawa dua kopi americano.

"anyeong Suho oppa." Suho hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil lantas lekas kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"kenapa oppa mengerjakan kasus yang sudah terbukti pelakunya?"

"aku hanya memeriksanya karena Mr Park yang menginginkan aku memeriksanya. Jadi diamlah aku harus berkonsentrasi."

...oOo...

Kyungsoo datang terlalu pagi ke sekolahnya. Terbukti dengan tempat parkir sepeda dan motor yang masih kosong. Hanya beberapa yang sudah ada disana. Jongin mengantarnya terlalu pagi. Jongin bilang ia ada urusan dengan seseorang dan Suho sudah tidak ada di rumah saat Kyungsoo bangun. Dua manusia menyebalkan itu memag benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kelas Kyungsoo juga pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Tanda belum ada seseorang di dalamnya, Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan masuk. Matanya menangkap pemandangan Oh Sehun yang sedang meletakkan kakinya di atas meja dan bermain game di ponselnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras. Saat di luar tadi Kyungsoo tidak mendengar karena ruang kelas mereka kedap suara.

Betapa kesalnya Kyungsoo saat mendengar lagu hip hop yang sedang Sehun dengarkan. Sangat membosankan. Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu Davichi saja bukan. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun –karena itu memang tempat duduknya- dan Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya menurunkan kakinya tanpa memperkecil volume suara di ponselnya.

"kecilkan suaranya, telingaku hampir meledak mendengarnya."

"kalau begitu tutup saja telingamu."

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah handset dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Melihat ada sebuah handset didepannya Sehun mengabaikan ponselnya sehingga membuat permainan yang sedang ia mainkan mengalami _game over_.

"terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin merusak telingaku dengan benda seperti itu."

"kalau begitu. Jangan merusak telingaku. Kecilkan volume suara ponselmu atau pakai handset ini." Ujar Kyungsoo final. Maka Sehun memelih mengecilkan volume suara ponselnya dan mengakhiri permaianan. Sangat membosankan jika bermain game tanpa mendengarkan musik dengan keras.

"kau datang pagi sekali? Ada apa?"

"jangan bertanya."

Sehun kembali fokus dengan ponselnya. Mencoba membuka akun media sosialnya. Baru saja Sehun membukanya dalam durasi 2 menit. Sehun sudah merasa bosan dan memelih menatap Kyungsoo dengan mencoba mencari masalah.

"kenapa kau memelukku saat itu?" pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja. Lagipula Sehun juga tak tau kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo.

Dan jawabanya tak Sehun dapatkan, melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam yang Sehun dapatkan. Sehun memilih mencari pertanyaan lain yang dapat memancing Kyungsoo mebuka mulutnya. Namun sebelum Sehun membuka kembali mulutnya murid lain sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kelas. Murid pengganggu itu Jeon Jungkook. Ketua kelas di kelas ini. Sangat disayangkan, jika saja bukan ketua kelas mungkin Sehun berani menyuruhnya keluar karena posisinya lebih tinggi dari ketua kelas. –ingat Sehun adalah Ketua OSIS-.

Dan begitulah kisah Sehun yang gagal merayu Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine yang menawan.

...oOo...

Jam istirahat adalah dimana hal yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. _Well_ , itu karena kantin adalah tempat dimana semua murid Han Young High School berkumpul. Kyungsoo sangat tidak nyaman karena banyak orang yang memandanginya. Entah itu pandangat memuji atau merendahkan. Membuat Kyungsoo muak saja.

"Soo. Diam lah dan makan makananmu, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan menatapmu." Baekhyun benar. Kyungsoo hanya harus fokus kepada satu objek, yaitu makanan yang ada didepannya.

"dimana sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Sehun."

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya saat itu juga. Saat Baekhyun mengucapkan nama Sehun dengan mulutnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi ngeri saat mendengar nama Sehun.

"ohh...itu mereka." Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan Sehun yang menampakkan senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo. "kemarilah." Akhirnya mereka duduk berempat lagi. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"hei. Jangan terus tersenyum, bodoh. Makan makananmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memelototi Sehun dengan mata sipitnya. "kau senang bukan duduk di samping Kyungsoo dimana-mana?" tak perlu Sehun jawab. Baekhyun tau jawabannya pasti iya.

"Soo. Kau dan Sehun sangat cocok." Ucapan terkutuk Chanyeol membuat mood Kyungsoo semakin hancur.

"tutup mulutmu Park. Lihat saja aku akan mengadukanmu nanti."

"adukan saja jika kau berani."

"tentu saja aku berani. Dasar idiot." Baekhyun tak terima dengan umpatan Kyungsoo.

"kau baru saja mengatakan jika Chanyeo idiot?"

"tidak. Kau yang baru saja mengatakannya." Balas Sehun membela Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak bertanya padamu idiot."

"lihat. Lihat. Kau yang mengatakannya. Tadi Chanyeol sekarang Sehun. Ck ck sadarlah Byun." Ujar Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Kyungsoo baru saja membelanya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin mencubitnya. Namun Chanyeol tahan karena situasi kali ini adalah situasi dimana Baekhyun sedang di sudutkan. "hei. Jangan menyudutkan kekasih manis ku. Terutama kau Sehun." Chanyeol memberikan peringatan, namun sayangnya hanya membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun terkekeh.

"lihat...mereka menertawakanku." Rengek Baekhyun meminta pembelaan dari kekasihnya.

...oOo...

Jongin melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari ternyata ada di lapangan basket belakang perusahaan. Gadis cantik itu tengah duduk di bangku yang ada dibawah ring basket. Rambutnya yang hitam tertiup angin, membuat parasnya terlihat lebih cantik dan menawan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertannyaan pertama Jongin itu membuat Luhan berhenti memandangi ring basket di atasnya.

"hanya melihat bulatnya ring basket." Ujarnya jujur.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan dan Jongin sudah semakin dekat hari demi hari. Kedekatan mereka itu Jongin manfaatkan untuk menyapa hati Luhan. _Well_ , Jongin memang menyukai Luhan sejak awal mereka bertemu. Jongin sampai heran, bagaimana bisa putri Mr Oh ini terlihat sangat cantik jika mengingat ayahnya yang sangat keras.

Jongin duduk disebelah Luhan, sedikit menjauhkan duduknya agar dapat melihat bagaimana cantiknya wajah gadis didepannya ini. "kau harus mengatur jadwal ku, bukannya disini dan memandangi bulatnya ring bola basket."

Luhan mendengus. "aku tau tuan Kim."

"apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"aku sedang diet, jadi jangan tanya apapun tentang makanan."

"apa karena jika aku bertanya tentang makanan kau akan lapar?"

"tentu saja."

Jongin terkekeh sedikit. Wanita memang ada-ada saja tngkahnya. "kau teman yang jujur."

"sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu?"

"sejak saat ini." Luhan tersenyum idiot. Memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rata. "apa ayahku datang lagi ke kantor mu?"

"hmm...ayahmu hanya memeriksa dokumen yang tadi malam aku periksa."

"kalian benar-benar sangat cocok jika mengenai bisnis."

"tentu saja, aku dan ayahmu itu sudah bekerja sama lebih dari 1 tahun." Ujar Jongin bangga. Padahal baru satu tahun mereka bekerja sama.

"kau sangat sombong."

"agar terlihat keren di matamu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada bicara cepat.

"apa?"

"tidak. Lupakan saja."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya Luhan tau jika tuannya ini menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya, namun ia hanya pura-pura tidak tau. _Well_ , akan sangat lucu jika Luhan langsung menerima perasaan Jongin. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau terkena skandal dengan judul 'sekertaris cantik mengencani presdir Kim Beaudine' skandal seperti itu akan terlihat sangat tidak keren nantinya.

"ahh...akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa memasukkan kepalaku di ring basket dari bawah. Yatuhan ring basket itu terlalu tinggi." Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"kau ingin melakukannya?"

"itu sangat tinggi. Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya."

"aku bertanya, kau ingin melakukannya atau tidak?"

"emmm..." Luhan berpikir keras. "aku mau, tapi itu susah Kim."

"aku akan membantumu."

"caranya?"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berjongkok di depan Luhan dan merentangkan tangannya seperti sedang meminta pelukan. "apa yang kau lakukan."

"aku akan menggendongmu dan memegangi kakimu agar kau bisa memasukkan kepalamu di ring basket itu." Ujar Jongin sebal karena Luhan tidak cepat tanggap dalam membaca isi pikiran Jongin.

"itu sangat mengerikan."

"tidak, kau hanya perlu berpegangan dengan telingaku. Lalu tarik rambutku jika kau merasa takut."

Dan akhirnya Luhan menuruti apa yang Jongin ingin lakukan untuknya. Luhan benar-benar memasukkan kepalanya ke ring basket dari bawah dengan bantuan Jongin. Dan setelah Jongin membantunya, Luhan tertawa dengan puas hingga tak dapat berhenti.

...oOo...

Kang Daniel, artis yang sedang ramai berada di perbincangan mulut anak-anak. Seorang artis dari acara TV Produce 101 itu yang sudah sangat lama bersekolah di Han Young High School di rumorkan akan bergabung dengan BoyBand Korea yang tengah memanas, Wanna One. Pria berwajah manis dengan segala gaya yang mampu menarik wanita dalam pelukannya dalam sekejap mata.

Namanya menjadi _trending topic_ setelah nama Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine.

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-1 yang ternyata sedang tak ada jam pelajaran, sama dengan kelasnya. Ia melihat Soo Beaudine sedang berbincang dengan temannya, tatapannya terarah menatap Oh Sehun sang ketua OSIS yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi Kyungsoo. lalu ia dengan berani masuk kedalam kelas 2-1 dan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"hai. Soo Beaudine." Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Aksi berguraunya menjadi hilang karena kedatangan Daniel.

"kau memanggilku?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Daniel mengangguk. "hmm. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"sampaikan saja."

Suasana kelas menjadi sedikit gaduh, anak-anak dari kelas lain berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang akan Daniel lakukan di kelas anak-anak pintar. "aku menyukaimu Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine."

Suara kaged dan teriakan akan-anak menggema di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol semakin tidak percaya hingga menepuk pipinya dua kali berturut-turut. Sehun memasag wajah datar sambil melihat reaksi yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo.

Namun telinganya mendengar sebuah bisik-bisik dari anak gadis yang ada di belakangnya. "hei, bukankah Kyungsoo kekasih Sehun? Semua siswa-siswi di Han Young mengetahuinya bukan?"

"benar. Apa yang di lakukan Jinyoung sebenarnya. Membuatku ingin menangis saja." _Dasar lebay._

"yatuhan aku berharap ini mimpi."

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya. Tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan anak-anak di belakangnya. Matanya tetap terarah kedepan, melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bereaksi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sangat bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia tak suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Kyungsoo tak dapat bereaksi. Tangannya menggenggam ujung roknya. Kyungsoo sagat gugup, dan dalam situasi seperti ini Kyungsoo berharap jika Seongsaengnim segera datang dan membubarkan gerombolan anak-anak yang sedang menonton. Namun harapannya sirna. Ini jam bebas.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya. "dia kekasihku. apa kau mencoba mencari masalah denganku?" ujar Sehun dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Membuat anak-anak sedikit ketakutan. Kyungsoo diam karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Daniel tertawa meremehkan. "apa kau yakin Kyungsoo kekasihmu?"

Suara bisik-bisik anak-anak kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "aku tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo kekasihmu." Ujar Daniel lagi, membuat hati Sehun memanas.

"tentu saja. Dia kekasihku."

Daniel memicingkan matanya. Memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk menatap lantai. "Kyungsoo. apa benar kau kekasih Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya karena terkejut. Hari ini seperti hari kejutan saja. " _look_ , bahkan dia saja terkejut saat aku bertanya."

Sehun semakin marah dalam hati, namun ia segera menghilangkan amarahnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memperebutkan seorang wanita seperti Kyungsoo. "seseorang bilang jika kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun, dan tentang ciuman hari itu. Sebenarnya kalian tidak berciuman kan? Hannya hampir." Jinyoung merasa dirinya menang melawan Oh Sehun.

"apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Oh Sehun. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat berita tidak benar itu tersebar."

" _Fucking You_. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku menyukai Kyungsoo." ujarnya menaikkan nada suaranya.

"dia tidak menyukaimu."

"dia belum memberikan jawaban Mr Oh. Kau lihat, dia masih berpikir."

Kyungsoo menahan rasa malunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Yang di lakukan dua manusia bodoh itu membuatnya sangat marah. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memukul Sehun dan Daniel bersamaan, namun ia sedang dalam mode malu. "aku menantangmu bermain basket. Siapa yang lebih banyak memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring dialah pemenangnya. Waktunya hanya 30 menit dan tidak ada istirahat." Jinyoung menjede ucapannya.

"hanya aku dan kau Oh Sehun...Kyungsoo sebagai taruhannya. Jika aku kalah kau berhak atas Kyungsoo, aku juga akan menghapus perasaanku padanya. dan jika aku menang Kyungsoo menjadi milikku."

...oOo...

"apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa menjadikanku taruhan eoh? Kau kira aku barang?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Sehun. "aku juga tidak tau Soo."

"kau menyutujuinya kan? Dasar laki-laki. Aku membencimu."

Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan Sehun begitu saja, kejadian dua jam yang lalu membuatnya sangat marah. Marah karena dia dijadikan taruhan dan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kyungsoo...tunggu."

Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan ucapan Sehun yang terus menerus meminta maaf dan Daniel yang terus-menerus mengirimnya pesan. Dari mana anak itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Rasanya Kyungsoo bisa saja meledak sekarang juga.

Saat di perjalanan menuju kelasnya Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bisik-bisikan anak-anak yang membicarakannya. Yatuhan itu sangat mengganggu. Kyungsoo juga melihat jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berhadapan sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali duduk di bangkunya. "kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi."

"aku di toilet."

"dimana Sehun?"

"aku tidak tau. Jangan bertanya padaku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo yang seperti ini sangat ia benci. Hanya meyusahkan orang lain saja. "kau masih marah?"

"tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah jika dijadikan taruhan seperti itu? Kau kira aku barang?" Kyungsoo meninggikan ucapannya. Dua manusia itu memang menjengkelkan, dan Kyngsoo sangat menyesal saat tak bisa membuka suaranya saat akan memberikan jawaban penolakan untuk Jinyoung dan juga caci maki untuk Sehun.

"hei. Menurutku itu keren. Satu gadis manis nan cantik direbutkan dua pangeran tampan. Seperti didalam drama."

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dengan handset dan memutar musik. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun yang sudah merajalela kemana-mana. Meletakkan kepalanya menghadap ke kanan. Dan memejamkan matanya.

"aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang Daniel dan Sehun sukai dari gadis kasar seperti Kyungsoo? kurasa mereka buta."

"aku mendengarmu BYUN!." Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dan kembali menghadap ke arah papan tulis.

...oOo...

"kau hebat. Kau yakin akan melawan Daniel?"

"tentu saja." Ujar Sehun percaya diri. Ia sangat berambisi untuk mengalahkan Daniel.

Baru kali ini ada yang menantang Sehun dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan cara Kyungsoo sebagai taruhannya. Jika diingat ingat ini terdengar sagat lucu. Dua pangeran memperebutkan satu tuan putri. Sepertinya pertandingan kali ini akan menjadi pertandingan dimana keahlian Oh Sehun keluar. Kita tunggu saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"aku percaya kau pasti bisa." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. "kau tadi terlihat menakutkan bung. Seperti ingin memangsa Daniel saja. Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi mengerikanmu pada Kyungsoo." Sehun mengangguk.

"kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Pertanyaan yang setiap hari tidak ada jawabannya kini Sehun menanyakannya.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, ia tertawa terlebih dahulu dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "kau gila? Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Bahkan kami dulu satu ranjang saat tidur." Ujar Chanyeol mencoba membuat Sehun cemburu. "aku hanya pernah menyukainya sekali. Lalu aku mendengar jika dia menyukai seseorang. Jadi aku memutuskan melupakan perasaanku padanya." Ujar Chanyeol jujur dari dalam hatinya.

"kau hebat."

"maksudmu?" aku belum pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu."

"kau akan mendengarnya jika kau banyak bergaul dengan anak lain."

"ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja Park. Teman ku sebenarnya banyak. Hanya saja aku malas mendengarkan cerita cinta mereka."

"kau memang seperti itu. Sangat tidak keren. Tidak heran jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukaimu."

Sehun terkekeh sedikit. Chanyeol sepertinya kali ini sangat peduli dengan Kyungsoo. "kau teman yang baik rupanya Park."

"apa kau baru menyadarinya?"

"emm."

"sangat kasar."

Mereka diam. Melihat bagaimana para murid duduk dan bersantai melalui lantai tiga sekolah mereka dan kembali tertawa saat menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tadi. "aku tidak percaya, aku baru saja bercerita mengenai wanita padamu."

Park Chanyeol idiot dan Oh Sehun yang tidak berperasaan.

Mereka kembali menuju kedalam kelas dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang mendengarkan musik di ponselnya menggunakan handset sama seperti Kyungsoo. hanya saja Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di meja menghadap ke arah kanan. Sehun memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk duduk dan menemani Baekhyun.

Sehun duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tenang. Sangat damai dan cantik seperti seorang malaikat. Jika saja Sehun cukup berani untuk mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo mungkin Daniel tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Lagi pula siapa Daniel berani menantang ketua OSIS Oh Sehun Connor Romanov? Daniel akan kalah dalam detik pertama permainan dimulai. Katakan Sehun sombong, tapi itu memang kenyataan.

Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya. Matanya perlahan membuka dan menemukan wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo diam tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menikmati pemandangan aneh didepannya, Sehun semakin tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang saat semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Mengontrol detak jantungnya agar berdegup dengan normal dan mengumpulkan segala emosinya. Menatap Sehun dengan mata tajamnya. "Kau!" namun sayang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata itu yang membuat Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"apa?"

"tidak. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Meskipun Sehun bingung dengan gelagat Kyungsoo ia tetap menanggapinya dengan biasa. "perlu kuantar?"

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. Apa-apaan Sehun itu, Kyungsoo hanya akan ke toilet bukan ke bandara, untuk apa diantar.

...oOo...

Setelah keributan besar yang ditimbulkan Sehun dan Daiel di kelasnya tadi, saat bel pulang sekolah Kyungsoo langsung pulang dan untungnya kakaknya yang pengertian itu tidak lagi datang terlambat saat menjemputnya. Kyungsoo siap mengamuk jika saja Jongin terlambat menjemputnya. Kakaknya yang satu itu sekarang sedikit aneh menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin yang sekarang ini suka tersenyum sendiri, dan senyumannya itu tidak jelas.

"Oppa sehat?" tanya Kyungsoo bergurau. "Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?"

"Sedari tadi oppa seperti orang gila, tersenyum sendiri tidak jelas."

"Itu karena aku sedang bahagia sayang."

"Ohhh begitu. Jadi kalau orang sedang bahagia dia suka tersenyum tidak jelas begitu?"

" _Maybe Swetheart._ "

Kyungsoo diam lagi, Jongin memang sudah aneh sejak lahir, jadi tidak perlu heran jika Jongin akan seperti ini. Dia memang aneh.

"Soo. ponselmu berdering."

"Aku tau," Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkannya, sebuah panggilan video dari ibunya, jika Jongin tau siapa yang menelefon mungkin mereka akan bertengkar karena yang menelefon ibunya. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih memasang hanset di telinganya dan mengangkat panggilan video dari ibunya.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke layar ponsel dan memberi isyarat jika Kyungsoo sangat merindukan ibunya. Lalu disebrang sana saat ibunya bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bicara dan hanya diam Kyungsoo memberi isyarat kembali pada ibunya jika disebelah Kyungsoo ada Jongin. Ibunya segera mengerti dan memilih menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa Soo?"

"Oppa tidak perlu tau, ini rahasia."

Jongin meminggirkan mobilnya dan menghentikannya, dia curiga jika ibunya yang menelefon Kyungsoo. anak ini memang benar-benar sangat pelit, jika saja Kyungsoo bukan adiknya mungkin sudah Jongin karantina di dalam sel untuk selamanya. Uhh sangat kejam.

"aku tau. Itu Mom kan?"

...oOo...

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan hal konyol seperti ini hanya karena Daniel. Kyungsoo pasti sangat malu. Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo itu tidak suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian, dan Sehun malah menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Apa-apaan dia ini.

Hanya karena Daniel menyukai Kyungsoo bukan berarti Kyungsoo juga menyukainya bukan, bisa saja Kyungsoo malah menyukai Sehun bukan Daniel. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sehun jatuh cinta, tapi rasa-rasanya sangat berbeda saat jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. _By the way_ , apa Kyungsoo juga menyukai Sehun?

Pertanyaan itu sering muncul di otaknya, bagaimana jika dia kalah dalam pertandingan basket itu dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi kekasih Daniel. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Melihat mereka bahagia? Ohh tuhan itu bukanlah _style_ seorang Oh Sehun Connor Romanov.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga pertanyaan seperti itu sering muncul di otaknya, katakan Sehun sudah gila karena memang dia sudah gila karena Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Wahhhh...ceritanya aku mau masuki Bae Jinyoung di ff ini, tapi setelah ku pikir dua kali, mending Kang Daniel aja. Tadinya sih udah aku tulis Jinyoung tapi karena ada sedikit perubahan jadi aku ganti Daniel aja. Oke Readers di tuggu _Review_ nya.

Salam Manis

-Nuriya YehetHun


	6. Chapter 5 : Basketball Match

Kim Beaudine Family Secret

.

.

.

 **Title** : Kim Beaudine Family Secret

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **Note** : This Is HunSoo, disini aku menggunakan character di novel Susan Elizabeth Phillips – Call Me Irresistible, dan novel Lorraine Heath – A Duke Of Her Own. Kata yang dicetak _miring_ menandakan _Flashback_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

...

 _ **Previous chapters**_

 _Hanya karena Daniel menyukai Kyungsoo bukan berarti Kyungsoo juga menyukainya bukan, bisa saja Kyungsoo malah menyukai Sehun bukan Daniel. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sehun jatuh cinta, tapi rasa-rasanya sangat berbeda saat jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. By the way, apa Kyungsoo juga menyukai Sehun?_

 _Pertanyaan itu sering muncul di otaknya, bagaimana jika dia kalah dalam pertandingan basket itu dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi kekasih Daniel. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Melihat mereka bahagia? Ohh tuhan itu bukanlah style seorang Oh Sehun Connor Romanov._

 _Entah apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga pertanyaan seperti itu sering muncul di otaknya, katakan Sehun sudah gila karena memang dia sudah gila karena Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine._

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

 _"Aku bahagia." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jasper. Laki-laki didepannya ini sangat tampan, kombinasi maut antara fisik dan otak, Jasper memang spesial._

 _"Minggu depan aku ada pertandingan, aku harap kau datang."_

 _"Lagi? Oppa-kan sudah hebat. Untuk apa ikut lomba lagi?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin, entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Jasper menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi hatiku memaksa." Jasper menjede kalimatnya, tatapan matanya serius. "Kim Kyungsoo Beaudine, kumohon jadilah diri sendiri apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah tersenyum hangat untuk orang disekitarmu. Aku mungkin tak bisa menjagamu seumur hidupku, jadi aku mohon jadilah seperti ini selama hidupmu."_

 _Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jasper dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya, ingin berkata namun tak bisa, ingin berpikir namun tak ada yang bisa dipikirkan, maka Kyungsoo memilih diam dan mencerna kalimat Jasper._

 _"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku, aku mungkin akan segera pergi."_

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi yang seperti ini terus terjadi, hatinya sakit saat kembali mengingat ucapan Jasper dulu, Kyungsoo merindukannya, merindukan sosok Jasper yang tersenyum lembut padanya, merindukan Jasper yang selalu menjaganya. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo melihat Jasper dalam bentu nyata saja tidak bisa.

Ibarat ingin menangis tapi air matanya tidak kunjung keluar, mungkin tak bisa keluar. Kyungsoo merindukannya, sangat. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan disaat melihatnya saja tidak bisa?.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Jasper memang anak yang baik, tipe kekasih yang diidamkan banyak wanita, tapi tetap saja Jasper tak bisa memaksakan perasaannya jika pada Kyungsoo, mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tuhan memilih jalan lain, membuat arah dengan cara menjatuhkan hati Kyungsoo untuk orang lain.

Jalan yang begitu lurus namun terdapat banyak guncangan di setiap langkahnya. Jikapun dipaksa Jasper tak akan pernah menyukai Kyungsoo lebih dari seorang adik, perasaan Jasper untuk Kyungsoo hanyalah sebatas kakak beradik tidak lebih. Jasper memang pernah menyukai Kyungsoo, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai Kyungsoo, namun sekali lagi takdir tak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama, tidak mungkin bukan seorang kakak mencintai adiknya sendiri.

...oOo...

Pagi ini Kyungsoo sangat tidak bersemangat sama sekali untuk mengikuti pelajaran Mr Lee yang sangat membosankan. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan sangat antusias jika pelajaran matematika, namun sekarang berbeda karena hatinya terus memikirkan hal-hal lain.

"Soo Beaudin, kerjakan soal no 4, dan untukmu Sehun, kerjakan soal no 5." Perintah Mr Lee, membuat Kyungsoo menatap Mr Lee dengan tatapan tak suka, Kyungsoo tadi itu tidak sempat mendengarkan penjelasan Mr Lee dan sekarang bagaimana cara Kyungsoo mengerjakan soal no 4 yang menurutnya itu butuh ketelitian.

"Soo Beaudine dan Sehun, kerjakan di papan tulis bukan di buku kalian." Ujar Mr Lee dingin membuat Kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Sehun lirih, sebenarnya Kyungsoo lega karena ada yang akan membantunya, tapi jika yang membantu adalah Sehun itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke mood awal.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengerjakan soal mereka didepan papan tulis sambil berdiskusi, Sehun ternyata cukup pandai jika matematika, namun tak sepandai Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdiri didepan papan tulis sambil mengerjakan soal selama 10 menit, Mr Lee menyuruh mereka duduk saat mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Mr Lee memandangi jawaban Sehun dan Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Jelas Mr Lee tau jika dua anak itu tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, Sehun yang sibuk menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk entah memikirkan apa. tapi...woww jawaban mereka membuat Mr Lee puas.

"Hari ini kalian tidak pulang lebih awal, namun jam pelajaran ke 5 sampai 10 kalian bebas." Ujar Mr Lee memberi tau informasi yang ia dapatkan tadi pagi setelah rapat.

"Kenapa tidak dipulangkan saja saem?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya, bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kenapa mendadak ada jam kosong? Itu berarti pertandingan Basket Sehun dan Daniel benar-benar akan terjadi. Chanyeol cemas, tentu saja. Sehun itu sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh bola basket, bagaimana jika Sehun kalah?

"Sehun, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan ku dalam pertandingan nanti." Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Chanyeol saja yang terlalu khawatir.

"akan kupastikan aku tidak kalah dari anak kecil seperti Daniel. Lihat saja."

"Semoga begitu." Ujar Kyungsoo sinis, lalu beranjak menuju kantin diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Suasana kantin itu seharusnya ramai, tapi ini malah sangat tenang, seperti di kuburan saja. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo makin menekuk wajahnya adalah saat dimana anak-anak membicarakannya. Huhh...ada saja manusia yang masih membicarakannya, entah itu ejekan ataupun pujian. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, hanya saja telinganya panas.

"Soo, kau yang menciptakan suasana kantin menjadi seperti ini." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Aku?"

"Iya kau, pertama kau membuat 2 pangeran sekolah bertekuk lutut dan yang kedua, geng Irene mulai membencimu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Asal kau tau, Irene itu mantan kekasih Sehun."

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Kyungsoo saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. ia mengabaikan rasa kecewanya. "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ohhh...yatuhan, bicara denganmu hanya akan membuang-buang energi saja."

...oOo...

Sehun memantapkan dirinya agar rileks saat pertandingan basket nanti, jika di lihat-lihat lagi Sehun itu sudah sangat lama tidak memegang bola basket. Tangannya seperti ada yang berbeda saat ia berlatih di rumah kkemarin.

Alasan Sehun tidak pernah memegang bola basket lagi hanya satu, dia pernah cidera, yang membuat tim Sehun kalah dan membuat Sehun tak berani lagi memegang bola basket. Memang tidak banyak yang tau, hanya Chanyeol dan beberapa orang saja.

Jika trauma Sehun adalah bola basket maka trauma Kyungsoo adalah Motor. Tapi kali ini situasi berbeda, Sehun harus memenangkan pertandingan apapun yang terjadi demi Kyungsoo.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menang Soo."

"Yah...aku harap juga begitu." Itu Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Manusi tiang itu memang hobi membuat orang kaget.

"Ohh...ayolah aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Itu sudah lama Chanyeol, aku bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

"Baiklah, kuharap prediksiku tidak benar. Aku berharap kau menang."

"Terima kasih untuk doanya."

Chanyeol menepuk pundah Sehun sebentar lalu keluar dari ruang ganti. Pertandingan ini sepertinya akan sangat seru.

...oOo...

Semua siswa maupun siswi keluar dari dalam kelas, mereka ingin menyaksikan pangeran sekolah mereka bermain basket. Apalagi Daniel yang sudah beberapa kali memenangkan pertandingan basket, pialanya bahkan sudah memenuhi lemari di ruang kepala sekolah.

Jungkook sebagai wasit kali ini, jadi jika ada yang akan berbuat curang tidak akan pernah bisa. Jungkook itu ahlinya dalam menjadi seorang wasit, jadi siap-siap saja yang ingin berbuat curang berhadapan dengan Jungkook, penguasa 10 ilmu bela diri.

Sehun sudah memakai pakaiannya serta headband yang melekat pada kepalanya. Daniel mengenakan sepatu kebanggaannya. Pertandingan ini mungkin akan menjadi trending, dimana sang pangeran basket bertandingan dengan ketua osis yang tampan dan pandai itu.

Jungkook mulai melakukan _Jump Ball_ , Sehun dan Daniel melompat untuk segera mendapatkan bola. Sayangnya Sehun kalah cepat, Daniel membawa bolanya dengan Sehun yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Oh Sehun! Ayo semangat." Itu teriakan geng Irene, Sehun tidak peduli, sekarang fokusnya hanya pada pertandingan ini.

Daniel melakukan teknik _overhead pass_. Dan seketika bola itu masuk ke dalam ring basket dengan sempurna, Sehu menggeram kesal, ia sudah kalah di detik-detik pertama. Bagaimana selanjutnya jika diawal saja ia sudah kalah. Bahkan kakinya serasa sudah lemas sekarang.

"Kau yakin bisa menang melwanku Mr Romanov?" ujar Daniel sambil menatap Sehun sinis.

Bola dilambungkan ke atas, kali ini Sehun mendapatkannya, namun dengan sangat mudah Daniel merebutnya. Lagi-lagi Daniel merebut bolanya, Sehun menggeram kesal. Dulu ia sangat sulit untuk direbut tapi sekarang dalam beberapa detik bola sudah kembali berada di tangan lawan.

Daniel menatulkan bolanya, menggiring bolanya menuju ring basket dan kembali melakukan teknik _overhead pass_. Bola masuk ke dalam ring. Sehun tertinggal poin.

"Hei Oh Sehun Connor Romanov, menyerahlah sebelum kau ku buat malu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Kang Daniel."

Peringatan yang terus Sehun dengar saat Daniel kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring membuat telinganya panas. Ingin sekali Sehun berkata kasar. Namun ia sekarang dalam posisi tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Jika ia sampai terbawa emosi maka permainannya akan semkain kacau.

Dalam pertandingan ini Sehun dan daniel membuat kesepakatan, siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dalam 30 menit maka dialah pemenangnya. Namun Sehun belum sama sekali memasukkan bola, sedangkan Daniel sudah mempunyai dua poin. Waktu permainan sudah berjalan selama 10 menit, artinya 20 menit lagi permainan usai.

Kyungsoo duduk sambil menonton pertandingan basket, sebenarnya jika bukan karena Baekhyun Kyungsoo tak akan mau, hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja. Lagipula siapa yang membuat pertaruhan ini sebagai Kyungsoo jaminannya, sangat tidak keren.

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo duduk di tribun penonton, semangatnya kembali namun ia masih tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Daniel. Dia terlalu susah di kalahkan. Jika diperhatikan lagi daniel sedari tadi hanya melakukan teknik _Overhead pass_. Teknik melempar bola di atas kepala.

Teknik yang paling mudah dilakukan, namun Daniel melakukannya dengan sangat kreatif, cara Daniel berlari juga sangat cepat, membuatnya semakin mudah melakukan teknik _overhead pass_. Namun Sehun sadar jika Daniel sudah berlari sangat cepat maka anak ini akan kesusahan mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

Sekarang Sehun tau harus menyerang dengan bagaimana. Ia punya otak, dan ia akan menggunakan otaknya untuk sekarang. Jungkook kembali melakukan _jump ball_. Sehun sudah merebut bola dari tangan Daniel. Ia segera memantulkan bolanya dan membawa bolanya secepat mungkin dan berhenti mendadak membuat Daniel berhenti dari larinya, dan saat itu. Sehun melakukan teknik _side pass_. Dan yasss...bola masuk ke dalam ring.

Mereka sudah bermain selama 25 menit, Sehun maupun Daniel masih sama-sama memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring sebanyak dua kali. Waktu tingga 5 menit lagi, Sehun maupun Daniel sudah sangat lelah.

"Oh Sehun, Bersemangatlah,"

"Kang Daniel."

"Kang Daniel."

Teriakan para siswi itu tidak ada gunanya jika bukan Kyungsoo yang menyemangati Sehun. Dan bahkan Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi entah menuju kemana. Semangat Sehun semakin kecil.

"Kita seri bung." Ucap Daniel dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sehun tidak peduli ia sekarang harus menang papun yang terjadi, entah itu kakinya akan kembali cidera atau apalah, yang terpenting ia akan menunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo kalau dia memang benar-benar menyukai gadis itu.

Jungkook kembali melakukan _jump ball_ , bola melayang ke atas. Daniel dengan sangat cepat melompat dan memantulkan bolanya ke arah ring. Sehun sadar, ia harus segara menghalangi lagkah Daniel. Namun pivoting Daniel sangat susah di halang.

Saat bola basket itu akan masuk kedalam ring basket, Sehun melompat setinggi mungkin ke arah ring dan menangkap bolanya, memantulkan bolanya ke arah ring basket dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Waktu tingga beberapa detik lagi, langkah Sehun semakin lebar, saat mendekati ring basket Sehun dengan sangat cepat melakukan teknik _lay up shoot_ , bola masuk kedalam ring basket dengan sempurna di detik-detik terakhir.

Suara teriakan para gadis menggema, Sehun bangga akan dirinya sendiri, dan ternyata Kyungsoo masih setia menontonnya, jika Sehun tidak salah lihat. Kyungsoo sedag berlari ke arahnya yang berdiri sambil mematung.

Sehun merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya sambil menangis, gadis ini apa benar sedang memeluknya? Bolehkah Sehun tidak bangun dari mimpinya sekarang?

"Kau bodoh, kenapa melakukan pertandingan ini jika kakimu pernah cidera dan membuatmu tidak suka lagi dengan bola basket?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan cepat tanpa jeda, ada sedikit isakan di setiap ucapannya.

Tadi ia memang keluar, namun ia keluar karena Chanyeol memintanya berbicara sebentar dengannya, dan rupanya Chanyeol memberitau semuanya tentang Sehun yang memiliki trauma, Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdoa agar Sehun menang dalam pertandingannya, dan doanya itu benar-benar terkabul.

"Oh Sehun...hiks...aku membencimu...ke kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Jasper oppa hiks..."

Jasper? Sehun terlihat tidak tau dimana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. yah mungkin Jasper itu teman atau mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang dulu. Tapi apa? mantan kekasih? Atau jangan-jangan seseorang yang Kyungsoo sukai?

"Hiks...Oh Sehun kau jahat..." Sehun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sayang. Mengusapnya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Kyung?" ujar Sehun dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dari tangisannya dan melepas pelukan mereka.

Mereka saling menatap satu sampai lain, hingga bibir mereka saling menempel. Memberikan rasa cinta Sehun untuk Kyungsoo. ciuman mereka terlepas, namun kening mereka masih saling menempel. Hingga Sehun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Ayo berpacaran Oh Sehun." Lalu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan memeluk Sehun, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman.

...oOo...

 _"Apa kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kim? Kau membuat kepercayaanku luntur Kim Beaudine."_

 _Tuan Kim menatap istrinya yang sedang menangis didepannya, hatinya sakit saat melihat istrinya menangis, namun ia yang membuat istri tercintanya itu merasakan sakit yang seperti ini._

 _"Aku tidak tau hubungan apa yang sudah kau jalin dengan Kate dan sejauh apa."_

 _Nyonya Kim kembali menangis, kali ini Nyonya Kim sudah bersimpun di lantai. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit, suami yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat ia percaya menghianatinya. Bahkan suaminya ini berani sekali bermain dibelakangnya dengan sahabatnya sendiri._

 _"Hiks...kenapa kau tidak bilang saja jika kau sudah bosan dengan ku Kim? Lebih baik kau ceraikan aku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau berselingkuh dengan Kate dan menghasilkan bayi yang di kandung wanita jalang itu."_

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

 _"Maaf kau bilang? Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Suho dan Jongin? Mereka bahkan...Hiks...selalu menanyakanmu, kenapa ayahnya tidak pulang,"_

 _Tuan Kim benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya sekarang, namun ia harus bagaimana? Kate tengah mengandung anaknya. Dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah anak itu lahir. Membunuhnya? Membuangnya? Atau justru membesarkannya?_

 _"Pernahkan kau memikirkan perasaanku sekali saja Kim? Hiks...kau bahkan tak pernah mengajak Suho dan Jongin untuk sekedar jalan-jalan."_

 _Nyonya Kim menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kali ini sakit di dalam hatinya benar-benar tidak dapat ia curahkan, rasanya sangat sakit._

 _Tuan Kim mendekat ke arah Nyonya Kim dan memeluknya erat. Hatinya juga sakit setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia benar-benar menjadi laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia ini._

 _Tampa mereka sadari pembicaraan mereka itu membuat anak laki-laki yang ada di balik tembok itu menangis. Ayahnya tidak pulang selama berminggu-minggu yang ia kira sedang bekerja ternyata sedang berselingkuh? Dan hasil selingkuhannya itu menghasilkan buah hati? Konspirasi macam apa ini._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menatap tajam wanita yang duduk dengan perut yang sudah buncit. Ia sungguh membenci wanita jalang yang membuat ibunya menangis. Matanya menjadi gelap, ia benar-benar akan membenci bayi yang keluar dari rahim wanita jalang seperti dirinya._

 _Anak kecil itu Suho. Kim Junmyeon. Putra sulung keluarga Kim. Suho berjanji dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan benar-benar membenci bayi itu. Bahkan sampai matipun Suho tidak peduli._

 _Ayahnya benar-benar menjadi manusia paling brengsek didunia. Otaknya bahkan telah dimasuki racun wanita nakal._

 _"Aku minta maaf...hiks...aku lepas kendali." Ujar wanita yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu menyaksikan dua insan yang saling mencintai itu bertengkar._

 _"Aku berjanji, setelah anak ini lahir aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian berdua, tapi kumohon sayangi bayi ini layaknya anak kalian sendiri." Tubuh wanita itu gemetar, ia benar-benar takut akan masa depan, ia takut, sangat takut._

 _"Aku mohon...akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau Meg...asalkan...asalkan sayangi bayi ini seperti anak mu sendiri...hiks...kumohon." tubuh lemahnya itu bergerak mendekati kaki Nyonya Kim, bersimpuh dan mencium kaki Nyonya Kim. Memohon dengan segenap hati agar Nyonya Kim mau merawat anaknya._

 _"Kumohon..."_

Tuan Kim memandangi foto yang terpasang apik didinding kamarnya, putri cantiknya ini sekarang jauh dari jangkauannya. Bahkan sekarang putri kecilnya ini berada dalam lingkaran ancaman Spence Skipjack.

Dosa yang telah ia lakukan dulu sangatlah berat ditebus, bahkan jika ia mati sekalipun rasa bersalah itu tak akan hilang dengan mudah. Tuan Kim tau apa yang istrinya rasakan saat itu, rasa yang seperti ini, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya bahkan menangis jika kembali mengingat dimana ia menghianati istri cantiknya itu.

Manusia memang pernah membuat kesalahan, yah bahkan untuk merasa bosanpun manusia kadang mengalaminya. Tapi kadar kebosanan yang dialami Tuan Kim tidaklah ringan, apa ia pernah sekali saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaan istrinya jika melihat Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo itu setara dengan rasa sakit Nyonya Kim di masa lalu.

Tapi karena permintaan bodoh Kate ia menerimanya, menerima membesarkan Kyungsoo sampai sebesar sekarang, sampai gadis itu menjadi gadis cantik yang tiada duanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang...aku memang bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I'am back, anyone miss me? Ok ngak ada. Ini sebenernya mau di up pas pacar ane ultah (Sehun) tapi berhubung di daerah aku ada pemedaman listrik dari jam 9 pagi sampe jam 5 sore, jadinya ngak aku up. Pas mau di up abis maghrib malah lupa karena keasikan bca ff di wp.

Bye bye...sampai bertemu di chap depan yak.

Salam Manis

-Pacar Oh Sehun (Nuriya Rohmah) :v


End file.
